Red thread
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: After a sad break-up, Miyagi finds a red thread magically glowing on his finger... leading to the woman of his dreams...! Not. (Terrorist pairing) Warning: Bad language, YAOI, AU (alternate universe) and some adult themes suggested.
1. Fated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! (but I own Rina - wow, a new OC already!)**

**Author's notes: Okay, this is an AU - completely different occupation for Miyagi - However, as usual, I will try to captivate Miyagi and Shinobu's original characters that Nakamura-sensei has smartly created. :D Btw, I actually googled what Miyagi googles in this chapter, so if you're curious what I saw, click for the wikipedia page you see for the result ( wiki/Red_string_of_fate ) (this chapter has 3k words)**

**Enjoy! **

"Ri-Rina-san, give me one more chance, I'll prove to you that I love you," Miyagi bends down in his expensive Armani suit, desperately holding his girlfriend's small hand.

Rina looks down at him and feels her face burn from embarrassment as people stare at her - mainly her, not the handsome guy kneeling on the ground for her. They're probably calling her names, such as idiot, slut, horrible cunt, whore, and so on - their eyes practically are screaming those insults. Even waiters are stopping in their elegant tracks to look at Rina with disappointed eyes. Everyone in this posh restaurant located in one of Tokyo's tallest buildings knows of Miyagi Yoh, a successful business man and entrepreneur. They know the scandalous story that he's been sleeping with porn star Rina Sato for the past few weeks even though he's engaged to someone in France. No one thought to blame the guy for cheating on his fiance, no - they thought to blame the 'family ruiner'/'slut' instead.

"Let go, Miyagi," she says weakly. "You know... you can't prove anything."

The dark-haired man frowns, frustrated. How could he tell her that he only loves her? That she makes his world... better than usual?

"Please...," Rina begs as she swats away Miyagi's warm hand.

"... Fine, but I'm not giving up," the man finally gets up and walks away - sadly, Rina follows him.

"Che, don't they have the decency to look away?" She grumbles as she throws them the finger, enjoying how she sees some old lady drop her fork.

"With your beauty... they don't want to look away," Miyagi's lips curl up to a naughty smile.

Once they enter the elevator, their lips are locked automatically. For some weird and kinky reason, when they fight in public, it turns Miyagi on - just the spark ignites something that usually isn't there when they're normally dating. He loves how the news spreads... all the way to his parents in France and his 'fiance'. Lovely how being rebellious still gets him excited... only in a different, desperate way now.

* * *

But the hype ends too fast. As soon as the elevator opens, they're back to normal. Throughout all their weeks dating, they've never slept with each other.

"So, going home?" Rina asks, curious.

"Actually... I have work left at my office," Miyagi sighs as he remembers that awful stack of papers his secretary left on his desk. Never a good sign. "You?" He peers at her, realizing that her lipsticks all messed up. _Wow, we seriously need to stop being so... beastly. _

"I... actually have bad news," she frowns as her small hands grab Miyagi's blue silk tie, stopping him.

"What bad news?" He raises a brow. _Shit, did she get a new porno deal? She told me she won't until we break up..._

_Shit no. _

Rina fixes his tie roughly, shocking Miyagi from the speed of her hands.

"Ah, well... I have a boyfriend now... a real one, so...," Rina looks down at Miyagi's tie, putting it safely back into his suit.

Miyagi coughs, choking on his own spit. "Hm... So... goodbye...?"

The female in the tight blue (matching) dress nods slowly.

"You're... okay with that right?" She dares to ask.

The raven attempts to nod (or so he's hoping it's a nod), but fails somehow. He wants to run away now. Like fast. Being the non-athletic person he is, he can't escape that fast, but hell, he's got to try.

"Y-Y-YES!" _Shit, that was too loud!_ "I mean, y-yes, I-I'm okay with that... So... what's his name, occupation and age?"

Rina laughs. "Ah, that's good, you're okay with it. I'm glad I could help out with you deflecting your parent's wishes, but I hope you work that out soon, Miyagi - like really, good luck."

The dark-haired man feels more awkward. He actually wasn't joking about his questions.. which clearly have been left unanswered.

"Yes.. I should," he nods, feeling a sense of loss as Rina's hands are removed from his tie.

She steps back and gives a soft smile. "Goodbye, then, Miyagi - enjoy your life."

"Y-You too, Rina...," Miyagi chokes out.

And he watches her heels clack away and sees the red dress woman leave. He didn't love her, and yet he felt like he lost his life just now. A breath of fresh air reminds him that he's still living and still waiting in the lobby, staring into nothing.

Nothing except a watery view of the exit. _Fuck no, wh-why am I crying?!_ He instantly brushes off his tries and looks away, blinking violently. How can breaking up with a friend with benefits be this heart-wrenching?! Little does the world know of the most talented business man crying over a break-up in some lobby - big scoop that the gossip magazines would laugh over. Thankfully, he exits the bright world and begins walking outside into the dark night. His heart is trying to accept the fact he has no one to call and have make-out sessions with - no one to ask for a hug when it's needed - no one to make soup for him when he's sick. Having his family live in a completely different country, he's faced many disadvantages and now he's single again in a world full of fake people. God knows how he found the honest and lively Rina... the other girls are so fake, especially the ones in his office.

Lost in a random garden now, the raven settles down somewhere, tired of the night. The bench he's sitting on is facing more trees, more darkness. He feels overwhelmed by the scenery - impressed, even.

"Ugh... Why did Rina have to leave me...? I'm... not lacking, am I?" Miyagi wrinkles his nose, his pride hurt a bit. Granted, they never slept together, but is that all there is in a relationship?

He begins thinking about how he met her - his company had her in their commercial. _Ah, right_, he remembers slowly, _she was the new model and everyone bullied her for being a porn star_. Miyagi smiles at the memory. He stood up for her and said a few good words to make the other party feel guilty as fuck. Everything started from friendship... and it ended like that too. Now they're friends... but he doubts her boyfriend will let her make soups for him when he's sick. Plus, he wouldn't want to bother her while she's having so much fun...

Miyagi frowns again, depressed.

"Ngh... Why can't I just get a lover?!" The raven cries as he stretches forward, his arms popping a bit. He's reaching his age too...

For just a mini-second, he contemplates his fiance, as he usually does as this situation occurs, but he instantly rejects the idea. Last time he met her, she was cheating with two guys - and those poor guys didn't know of each other, so of course they didn't know Miyagi existed! The reason he loves being rebellious is because of her and how his parents still expect him to marry her.

Suddenly, a light appears ahead. He looks up, surprised. Huh, there's no light here, he thinks as he looks around the dark greenery. Pretty garden, but now that the light kicked in some sense into him, the place begins to look creepy. Getting up, he walks forth and stops immediately when the light comes again. A brighter flash than last time._ What is it? A camera? Hah? Is there a reporter here? Fuck, can't a person live in peace? I'm a business man for God's sake! Not some flashy actor! _

Now glaring into the strong light, his face feels hot... and **WHOOSH!**

Red.

A red glowing light is on his hand - more precisely, on his left hand, ring finger.

_A fucking glowing red light on my hand!_

"What...?!" Miyagi exclaims, shocked.

_Is this... what I think it is...?!_ Carefully, he moves his right hand and gently touches the red wire.

_FUCK, it's real!_ The man's dark eyes have widened at the touch. _It feels... like a piece of thread._ _Solid and yet... it glows? _

"Oi, are these LEDs?" The raven seems to be asking an unknown presence instead of some person.

Thankfully, he doesn't receive an answer.

"Oh... wait, I know this," Miyagi mutters to himself as he faintly remembers a childhood story about a red thread... but he doesn't know what it was about.

As he looks around, he sees the red thread going on and on, as if leading him out of the garden. Daring to believe in magic, he follows the line... following it on and on until he's really out of the greenery! City lights blind him and he gladly breathes in the polluted air.

But the red thread still remains.

"Oi, thanks for helping me there, but I don't need you anymore," he crazily tells the piece of string. Bystanders are giving him a weird look. He looks like a fucking psycho.

Realizing this, he shuts up and merely gazes at the thread that goes on forever. Was this... his life thread?!

In the end, he decides to ignore it for now and go on to work.

* * *

Miyagi slams his head unto his desk, tired. It's been a bloody week that this string is on his finger and it's not going away at all! With his chin on his desk, he pouts as he looks at his ring finger. Is this red thread an indication he needs to get married? Or that his life will end if he doesn't marry?!

"Oi, Miyagi - are you actually spacing off?" His secretary Hiroki enters his grand office with more files in his arms.

The raven sighs. "No, Kamijou~ I've been thinking about you~~"

"UGH, you should show this side to others - they will finally realize how stupid you are," the brunette grumbles as he slams the files next to Miyagi's head.

His boss doesn't jump in shock, since he's used to Hiroki's habit of angrily slamming stuff... and throwing files... and breaking things.

"So mean, Kamijouuu~ You should treat me nicer, I'm your boss," Miyagi declares in a 'cute' way - or so he thinks it's cute.

Looking at the disgusting face his 'boss' is making, the brunette laughs. "Boss? I'm doing most of the work."

"Oi, don't take all the credit, ne?" The raven winks as he moves the files in front of him. However, his eyes are glued onto the red thread going through the files. It never fails to surprise him how the thread seems to go through stuff, but it still stays solid. Weird and interesting.

"I only take what is deserved. Anyway, I heard you broke up with Rina-chan - how are you coping with that?" Hiroki asks, curious.

Miyagi smiles a bit. The news was somewhat old... but amazing how it still slaps him in the face.

"I'm... getting by," he bites his lips, not wanting to elaborate how exactly he's getting by. His life is utterly boring besides the red thread... and work is making his days drag.

"Well, that's good to hear. Don't want you to neglect your work because you're heart-broken," the subordinate mocks him, giving his sarcastic smile.

"Heart-broken, huh...?" Miyagi whispers to himself. That's one word for him.

"Hmm?" Hiroki looks up, having heard something.

"Nothing," his boss dismisses and they begin to talk over a new plan for their company.

* * *

Miyagi glares at the red thread, wishing it'd just disappear! After Hiroki left his office, he's been staring at the thing and now his stare has turned into a deathly glare - obliterating anything in it's path... or so in hopes of accomplishing that. The glowing string is tightly wrung around his finger - as if it were some wedding band. A fucking red string of a wedding band.

"Ah... there was that story," he remembers again.

With a laptop in front of him, he opens a new tab for Google. He types in 'red thread'. The first thing he sees are pictures of red threads on the side, some for sale and some just pictures showing what it is. He scrolls down and ignores the company names or whatever nonsense and clicks the Wikipedia version for 'red string of fate'.

"Hmm, fate, huh?" Miyagi glares at the annoying little thing.

He scans over the weird history of the word and his eyes instantly lit up to this passage: The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soulmates - from there, his eyes stay on the sentence 'this magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break'.

_FUCK NO!_ He begins pulling on the red thing, feeling the thin string do nothing. He had tried scissors at one the first night he found the thread, but it didn't break then either... _Is this really permanent?!_

He goes ahead to read more and he finds this weird folklore story about fate. The folklore talks about this boy with the red thread and how he doesn't believe in it until years later he marries the same woman attached to him by fate whom he'd met earlier in life. It scared Miyagi how he's able to see it when no one else could... could it really show him the way to his 'future wife'?

"Oi... you better not lead me to France," the man grumbles at the thread.

Seeing that the harmless thread is actually a fated event, Miyagi decides to follow it to the end - no matter how far he has to walk.

* * *

"Phew, thank goodness I didn't hit any buildings," Miyagi sighs in relief as he continues to follow the red thread.

He's finally made his way into a quiet neighborhood with fancy houses, large gardens, and expensive cars. He's glad there won't be a 'Cinderella' type of love story with him. He's always felt awkward about his wealth and women who're only after his money. Knowing that the girl is well-off, he feels himself relax even more as he continues this evening stroll in the calm street. The sun is helping him find his way through the streets and the red glow of the string is obvious enough to follow, so it's a good walk.

That is until he reaches a gate.

"Finally," he smiles, seeing the gate lead straight into the house. Miyagi knows the string doesn't lead him through buildings, so this has to be the end.

Somehow, suddenly his heart is racing. _What... am I hoping for...?_ He doesn't know how to answer that as his heart continues to harass him, thumping wildly. With sweaty palms, he smacks the doorbell. _Oi, why'd I have to hit it so hard? Oh, shoot, I should've worn a better suit_, he thinks as he looks down at his gray suit. It makes him look... boring - like any other old man working in buildings. And his tie! _Oh, why'd I have to wear a green tie?_ He should know that green doesn't match with gray! _Heck, does anything match with gray?!_

_Black._ He should've worn a black tie with his blue suit.

_Too late_, he thinks as the door opens.

A tall, dark brown haired woman opens the door. Her face is... pretty, but she has this arrogant glare on her face, as if she's some sort of queen. He lets his eyes examine the rest of her appearance. Dress style, nice (a soft lavender blouse with a black pencil skirt - at least someone has style right now) - her posture is elegant, probably raised up with high standards, which is good - and she's wearing this perfume that smells of... well, he actually doesn't like the smell, but it smells like strawberries and raspberries.

_Okay... so falling in love with a fated person is hard_, he thinks as he tries not to frown in disappointed. What'd he expect? Rina?

Sadly, yes.

"Erm, hello...," the woman says awkwardly, getting irked at the fact it's been a few good minutes now and Miyagi's still analyzing her with his dark eyes. "Who are you?"

_So direct!_ That's good - he needs to be direct too... or should he be direct?

"Um, I'm Miyagi Yoh. You might not know me, and this may seem sudden, but...," Miyagi happens to look down and sees the woman's ring finger empty.

_Huh?_

"... But what?" The woman leans closer, curious now. She's heard of Miyagi Yoh somewhere, she just doesn't remember where. _Is he some important figure? _

Wait... she doesn't have a red thread?! Miyagi's eyes instantly follow his own thread going deeper inside the house.

"But... do you have a little sister?" Miyagi asks bluntly.

The woman gasps, appalled at the audacity this stranger has. Somehow, even though he probably didn't mean to sound rude, just asking for a 'younger sister' makes the woman feel old and unattractive.

"No, I don't," she retorts coldly as she crosses her arm. "I have a little brother, though."

Miyagi sighs. _Is this the right house?_ He tugs at his thread a bit, but it visibly goes into the large mansion.

"Do you... have an older sister?" He asks, desperate.

The woman is so furious that she closes the door on him, case closed. The wooden door nearly hits Miyagi's precious nose and the man flinches back.

_Oi... does she really have an older sister?_ Miyagi frowns, still curious. _Or a nicer twin...?_

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading! :D I hope you guys liked this new fanfic. **

**Review, please. **

**Omake:**

**Shinobu: O_O Where am I...?!**

**Me: Can't you wait a little? So impatient!**

**Shinobu: Oi, make me older in this story - at least... old enough to drive and work!**

**Me: Nah... I like the age gap. :3**

**Shinobu: *_* Die. **


	2. HIM

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! ^^**

**Author's note: I checked the price of a real Armani suit - it's like $1,545 in American dollars. (about 3k) **

Following the red string yet again the next day, Miyagi purposely came early on a weekend so that he doesn't meet that woman again. In this case, he's assuming she doesn't get up early. This time around, now that he knows the place, he takes his silver Mercedes and wears his navy blue suit with a black tie. With his dark hair gelled back, he looks like James Bond, Japanese version. Getting a glimpse at his expensive Rolex, he checks the time - 9:15am. Not bad, considering that he usually wakes up at 10 in the morning himself.

He's looking forward to meeting whoever is 'fated' for him. This is like life giving him literal lemons and now all he has to do is squeeze!

After ringing the bell, he waits quietly. He can hear the chirping of birds, he's that early.

Miyagi waits... and waits... _Why isn't anyone opening the door?_ Is he... too early!?

Hesitant fingers rest on the doorbell. His heart is thudding just like yesterday and it's getting louder as the suspense keeps building inside of him. He feels like opening the door himself and following the thread to... someone. At this point, anyone will do. All he wants is someone to love - he honestly appreciates the direction this red thread is giving him. If he didn't have this helping him... he'd have to go and find a good match for him (which is honestly impossible these days - so many fakes, socially and physically).

"Oi, come on...," he mumbles as he presses the doorbell again.

He can practically hear the ringing of the bell inside the house. A lovely chime, but he knows that it must get annoying over time.

At last, someone opens the door!

Miyagi's impatient and eager eyes give the young boy a quick analysis (quicker than the woman's). Shorter than him, dirty blonde hair, and dull grey eyes. Appearance wise, he looks groggily up at Miyagi with obvious seething hatred for waking him up at this time of day since he's still wearing his pajamas (plain white at that, no sense of style).

"Excuse me, sorry to bother, but do you... have an older sister?" Miyagi asks before he even introduces himself - doing that right now seems useless.

The blonde squints his eyes as he looks up. The sun is practically behind Miyagi so the boy has to experience the bright rays.

"Y-yeah, why? W-Who are you?" He glares now, the sun probably killing his eyes.

"I'm Miyagi Yoh... How many sisters do you have?" He asks now. _Please say two, please say two, please say two_, he chants in his mind.

"O-One... Again, why are you asking me this?" The youth scowls.

"Ah...," Miyagi looks down, disappointed.

He sees it...! He sees the red thread!

On the boy's finger!

Miyagi raises a brow, confused. _What. The. Fuck!?_

Instantly and without warning, he grabs the blonde's hand.

"OI! W-What're you doing?!" The youth shouts, shocked.

"W-why...?!" Miyagi sighs, irritated at his fucked up fate. The thread was just as tight as it was wound on Miyagi's left hand.

The blonde pushes him away. "Let go, you fucking weirdo!"

"Ha! I'm weird? Tell that to fate!" The raven grumbles.

"Hah? Fate?" The blonde doesn't get it.

Letting go of the boy's hand, Miyagi turns away, releasing a loud and depressing sigh.

"Yes, fate hates me," Miyagi complains. After making the saddest frown, he turns around to see the youth. "I'm sorry for wasting your time and disturbing you - have a good day, bye!"

With that said, Miyagi quickly walks away and goes into his car before he can hear the youth complain. He drives away as fast as he can - away from this weird situation. His mind goes numb as the thoughts become too unsettling to think about. How could fate do this to him?! _The thread was supposed to lead me to a woman! Why the fuck did it lead to a guy!? Plus, isn't the red thread a folklore - shouldn't it follow normal customs... like heterosexual couples?!_

Miyagi drives faster on the highway as the image of the boy flashes in his mind. _Why'd he have to be a guy?!_

Driving faster and faster to release his anger, Miyagi manages to hit 85 mph on his car, zooming past the slow cars. In his mind, he's still so disgusted and shocked at this cruel fate. Why would he be fated with a guy? A blondie, at that! _So young_, Miyagi thinks now, _he barely seemed to be out of college. Is he even... an adult?_ Miyagi shudders. _W-Why am I even considering him?!_

Gripping his steering wheel harder, he tries to quit thinking about the blonde. _Maybe this string... was a hoax or a test. Yes, a test..._ for him to see if he's going to give in to homosexuality or stay straight. Perfect test - one could actually believe that the blonde is fated for him because of the red thread legend. But Miyagi is smart! Miyagi feels like he can handle this test, since all he needs to do is ignore his fate - ignore the red thread and never follow it again.

Slowly, his speed begins to decrease as he deludes himself with the notion that the blonde isn't fated for him and this all a big test for his manliness. Being the epitome of a successful, tall, rich, intelligent, and wise man, Miyagi feels like this test is easy to ignore.

* * *

2 Days later:

"Oi, Miyagi, are you ready?" Hiroki taps his foot for the umpteenth time already that he's pretty sure the floor should crack by now. "I'm not going to wait all night, you know!" He yells, irritated.

Wearing his most fanciest suit for tonight, Hiroki has come to pick up Miyagi for the monthly networking party their company hosts. They invite as many talented workers and famous companies, including Japan's top and wealthiest companies. They're used to social parties and high class meetings, of course, but they are boring to death sometimes (or 99.999% of the time). He knows Miyagi tries to skip out once in a while, but he can't let him do this to him every month! When Miyagi doesn't go, he goes - it's kind of an unbreakable law that they both go by, since they've known each other. But shouldering the burden every month is just unfair!

"OIII, Miyagi, get your fucking ass out here!" He bellows, his loud voice echoing in the hallway outside Miyagi's office. _Che, I knew I shouldn't have let them install finger-access locks on official doors! Or the retina scanners for his bathroom,_ he shudders as he remembers being locked in the room without Miyagi there (apparently the finger-access lock works both ways...).

"My ass is out, Kammmiijoou~," Miyagi bursts open the door and tackles him.

"OOIIIIIIIII!" Hiroki wrestles with his boss for a couple of awkward seconds to get him off, while so many swear words were rolling off his tongue.

"Ah, Kami-kun, I could fire you for rude behavior you know that? So many new words!" The raven complains as he flattens his tie and now messed up black hair. "What does 'going ape-shit' even mean?"

"I could say the same to you! Report you for harassment!" His subordinate glares at him, brushing off dust from his clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, you always say that, Kamijou, but you don't mean it," Miyagi shrugs as he begins walking towards the elevator.

Hiroki stabs the elevator button and it glows to life instantly. "Yes, I do mean it!"

For a moment, as they wait for their ride, there is an eerie silence around them. Miyagi's eyes look down at his red thread, something he's been conscious about since it came. _When will it ever come off...?_ Maybe if he finds a woman tonight... then this test will be over! That's the only reason Miyagi is actually willing to go tonight.

"So... tell me, what does 'going ape-shit' mean?" Miyagi asks again just when the elevator pings open. His arms so naturally relax on Hiroki's waist and pull him close that the man is repulsed.

"THIS!" Hiroki begins going ape-shit on him, pushing him the fuck away. The only reason he puts up with Miyagi is because he knows the man can truly work and make this company rise to its highest... other than that, he feels like quitting this job.

* * *

Bored.

Miyagi has been here for only 5 minutes and he's exhausted already - especially his cheek muscles. He should've practiced his fake smile because he's scared it'll turn into a grimace if he's not careful. In a large, golden hall, Miyagi is currently leaning against a white pillar - there are twelve pillars going around in a circle and the middle ground is filled with people mingling. From where he's standing, he can see his loyal secretary Hiroki converse with some big shot contacts. _Doing business right_, Miyagi thinks as he smiles (or a grimace - again, he doesn't know). The raven has yet to trek to the center, where one of Japan's finest chandeliers hangs like a piece of art. Every crystal brightens the light illuminating from the numerous bulbs in it - every facet sparkling and shining down on the rich people. Tonight was a night all these people looked forward to because they get to enjoy the night under this amazing light and the wonderful large hall.

As for Miyagi, he dreaded this.

He sighs as he looks at his ring finger again. This seriously was a curse, not some lemon-giving thing! A curse that constantly reminds him he's fated... for a teenage blonde guy! Miyagi grimaces, construing his fake smile. He's doubting that he'll get his fake smile back.

Suddenly, his left finger feels a tug, very gentle, but a tug nonetheless. He looks down at it once more and sees it floating. The red thread has never done this! Fascinated with this, his dark eyes eagerly follow the string towards his left and he sees HIM.

Yes, HIM.

That _guy_.

_In a suit?!_ Miyagi gawks, surprised. The boy manages to pull off looking like an adult - he even looks... elegant.

That is until Miyagi hears what the boy is saying.

"Fuck this shit, Risako - Why'd you make me come here? This place reeks of greedy rich guys," he complains, scowling as he crosses his arms.

The woman named Risako turns towards him, swinging her long, brown curls back.

"Hah? Well, sorry to inform you, Shinobu, but our dad is one of those 'greedy rich guys'," she retorts, looking equally pissed, though. "Anyway, he invited us and we're family - that's why we're here."

"Psh, bet he's looking for a merger for you," Shinobu grumbles, narrowing his eyes at the crowd as if he's disgusted with them. "Again."

Miyagi can't help but walk a bit closer as the blonde's words get drowned by the laughter of a group in front of him. However, as he leans back (without looking - typical Miyagi move), he bumps into a waiter, who in return bumps into Shinobu and all the wine glasses shatter onto the light yellow marble. Soaked in wine, Shinobu yells at the waiter, who then returns to look at Miyagi. By now they've attracted the attention of most of the people around them, a large section of the people, and they're all waiting for answers.

Being in the end of the stare-off line, Miyagi tries to look back, pretending someone else is to blame but he finds the pillar faithfully behind him.

"Ahahaha," he laughs awkwardly as he looks back at the irritated waiter. "I'm sorry about that... I'll pay for the wine and glasses." He says as he pulls out his business card.

The waiter frowns because the crowd is beginning to mingle again. He can't believe that just because they're rich, they can get away with this stuff! But when he reads the name on the card, his face lights up. Miyagi Yoh wasn't just a generous benefactor for this building and hall, but also for their catering business. In fact, he has hired the waiter's catering services many times before.

"Oh! Mr. Miyagi!" He smiles. "My boss told me about you - I'm sorry that I bumped into you!"

"Oh no, I bumped into you... Is Ishi-kun still working here?" Miyagi strikes up conversation, but he's interrupted by a certain annoyed blonde.

"OI, just because you're compensated doesn't mean that I am too!" Shinobu yells at the waiter, cutting in between Miyagi and him. There is wine still dripping from the ends of his blonde bangs, he's that wet.

"Ah! You... are you okay? Are you cold?" The waiter looks at him and feels bad for the aftermath of his collision with Miyagi.

Shinobu scowls. "Cold or not, I need a fucking new suit! Do you know how much this cost!?"

Surprised at this horrible attitude, Miyagi puts his two cents in.

"Oi, you were just blaming your dad for being a greedy bastard and now you're talking about your expensive suit?" The raven glares at the shorty. _How dare he talk to staff like this!_ And here Miyagi thought the boy hated rich fake people just like him..

The blonde gasps, raising a brow. "Y-you... eavesdropped on my conversation?!" He exclaims and then suddenly his eyes pop more. "Oi... do I know you...?"

Miyagi looks away and leads the waiter with him. "I'm sorry about this and the damn brat, but please call my secretary and he'll compensate properly -I'll deal with the brat, okay?"

The waiter thanks him and leaves, probably going to call out the janitors to help clean the mess. Just as the waiter disappears into the crowds, the blonde comes into view from behind Miyagi.

"Oi! I wasn't compensated!" He complains loudly, as if complaining to the world.

"Yes, we know - I'll compensate the damages. Tell me, how much did your damn suit cost?" Miyagi smirks at the blonde.

The youth looks indignant, refusing to respond. The red glow on his cheeks makes Miyagi smirk more - he's ready to tease this bloody runt for the rude words he's said to the waiter!

"Come on, you boasted it - so tell me, how much? 1.2? 1.3?" The man attempts to guess - each number bringing a blush to the teen's face. Meanwhile, Miyagi's eyes are analyzing the price of the suit - it's a one button dark navy suit. The suit makes the blonde's already thin waist look thinner.

Piercing gray eyes glare at him as the boy trembles in rage. "$1,500!"

Miyagi is unaffected by the large amount. "Oh, is it real Armani? And here I thought you bought some cheap knock-off."

Like the cherry on top, the blonde felt a hard slap on his face - insult after insult, this old man was killing him! If his dad wasn't here, he'd definitely had beaten up the old man, but he decides to calm himself down. He inhales a deep breath, wincing a little as he inhales alcohol mostly, and tries to handle this guy.

"Yes, it's a real Armani - are you going to buy me another or not? Is it too expensive for you? Were you expecting some fucking cheap shit?" Shinobu scowls, proud of himself for throwing dirt back at the irritating old man.

The raven shrugs. "I'll buy one... if you have time right now."

Strangely interested, the blonde scowls. He hates being with this weird old man, but he really needs a new suit. Although it is indeed a real Armani suit, it's also his only Armani suit. His mother gave this to him for parties only and he's been kinda wearing this for a long time now... 4 years? Still fits, so no one noticed.

"... Fine," the blonde relents, still scowling.

"Phew, good. I just don't want you to blame the waiter and make him pay!" Miyagi sighs in genuine relief. He didn't trust this little twit to actually agree.

"Why would I do that? Clearly you were at fault," Shinobu darts his eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry for being a klutz," the raven laughs as he begins walking - taking very slow steps through the dense crowd. He's amazed that as he's walking, the blonde can still find his way near him even though it's hard to see between different types of people and clothes - since all males are wearing various shades of dark blue (or black) suits.

Although the conversation has stopped, Miyagi is more worried about spending time with the boy. There is no doubt that he will never fall for such a guy, something he'll probably never doubt; however, he is going to be very cautious about the red thread. It is scary how it begins to get smaller the closer he is to blonde. When they were talking before, he gave a small glance to the red thread and saw it become the size of a ruler, full 12 inches away from the boy! He doesn't like how the thread doesn't change people - and it still hasn't changed.

And here he thought he was going to get a girlfriend tonight!

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	3. Suit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! :D (but I own Rina, woot!)**

**Author's notes: Omg, I'm loving this storyline - I have nothing planned for the next chapters, so everything is just coming as it comes. XD Btw, since I don't live in Japan, I'm not even going to try to mention street names or city names, for that matter - please endure that. Also, 'hai' means yes in Japanese. ^^**

**Enjoy! **

"Oi! Don't walk so fast, old man!" The blonde runs after Miyagi, who is walking briskly like he always does.

"You're young - you can catch up," Miyagi shrugs, keeping his pace.

They've just now reached the elevator in this large building. The hallway stretched forever to the blonde and his black coat-shoes - the yellow tiles never-ending. He huffs as he approaches Miyagi's side in front of the elevator. Hands on his knees, he breathes in and out loudly, catching his breath.

"Fuck, how can you walk that fast?" He scowls at the raven, sweat running down his forehead.

Miyagi refuses to answer that or talk to the brat anymore. He's just going to buy him a suit and get this whole thing over with so that they never cross paths again. In order for the blonde to shut up, Miyagi pretends to call someone when suddenly his phone rings.

_Fate_, Miyagi smiles faintly as he sees 'Rina' as the caller.

"Hey, Rina," he's almost jumping in joy, so glad to talk to her.

"Miyagi! My boyfriend and I are at the party hosted by your company - I just saw Kamijou-san a few minutes ago... Where are you?" She asks, rushing her words and being extremely loud because the crowd around her.

"You're here too? I mean, I'm here - I just got on the elevator though," Miyagi frowns as he glances at the little runt next to him. "I actually have to leave the party right now."

"Eh? Really?~ I wanted you to meet my boyfriend~," Rina complains, probably pouting cutely like she always does.

"Sorry, Rina-chin, but I promise I'll return soon," the raven coos, as if he's promising a little kid.

"Okay, but hurry! Bye!" She hangs up and Miyagi's left with the blonde.

"W-was that your d-daughter...?" Shinobu dares to ask, fixing his tie awkwardly.

"Hell no!" Miyagi steps away, shocked. _Do I look that old?! Wait, I am 36..._ "That was... my ex.."

"Ah...," the blonde looks away, but Miyagi can clearly see his face in the mirror next to him.

Their eyes meet then and there, making Miyagi feel uncomfortable again. Looking away, he clears his throat.

"So... Do you really recognize me?" The raven starts, wanting to get this over with.

"... I think. You're... the guy from Saturday, right?" The youth looks straight into Miyagi's dark eyes.

Miyagi nods quietly. "I'm Miyagi Yoh." He introduces himself properly and stretches his right hand forward.

The blonde stares at his hand and does nothing.

"Okay... no handshake," the raven takes his hand back. _Quite rude, kids these days_, he complains to himself. "What's your name, brat?"

Scowling at the sudden name, the blonde answers loudly, "Shinobu Takatsuki!"

"Ah... From Takatsuki publishing company. Sorry to say, but your father is one of the honest good men around this place," Miyagi gives a provoking smirk.

Shinobu merely crosses his arms, getting irritated again.

"Oh, I'm not lying - he really is a wonderful man. Since you're probably going to inherit his company, you should follow his example properly, okay?" The raven begins lecturing him.

"Che, why the fuck are you telling me this? Hasn't anyone ever told you to mind your own damn business?" The blonde snaps, unable to endure Miyagi's annoying voice.

"Yes, lots of people - but that never stops me," Miyagi smiles as the elevator door opens. Coming down from twenty floors usually takes long.

Once they've entered the lobby, Shinobu walks in front of the raven before he can be left behind again. For some reason, it makes Miyagi smile.

"Oi, you better not have some crappy car!" Shinobu yells back at the old man.

"Don't worry I have a great car... oh shit," Miyagi halts in place.

Sensing this, Shinobu also turns around.

"What's wrong?" He scowls, his little beady eyes sensing trouble.

"M-My secretary drove me here... and he has the car keys," the raven gulps.

"Seriously?!" The blonde kicks some random sofa in the lounge area. "What about the valet key?"

"He doesn't trust people... so we never valet park," Miyagi laughs at how stupid this whole situation is making him look.

Doubtful of Miyagi now, the blonde looks at him oddly.

"Oi... Are you lying? I bet you can't even afford a car," Shinobu accuses abruptly.

Miyagi laughs. "Oi, oi, isn't that rude to say to someone you just met?"

"I'm not the one who bumped into a waiter and made him drop all the wine glasses," the blonde throws back. "... Hmm, how did they let you in, anyway? I bet you're just some small company manager, right?"

From the arrogant tone the blonde's using, Miyagi's getting pissed off each second. His attitude has been unbearable from the start, but this is too much!

"W-w-what's wrong with being a company manager? I should be proud with any job I have! A-at least I'm not some... money-sucking heir who doesn't do shit!" Miyagi yells at the youth, annoyed.

"...!" Shinobu is rendered speechless. He was a jobless bum for the moment, but in his defense he just finished college and he decided to take a break.

"Ah, did I hit the mark?" The raven grins.

"... At least I have money! I still doubt you can buy me an Armani suit!" The blonde counters, really hoping he'll win this round.

"If we ever get there, then yes, I'll buy you your fucking suit!" Miyagi glares at the twerp.

By now they're just a few inches away from each other's face - their eyes having a glare-off of their own.

In the end, Miyagi wins because the blonde blinks. After an awkward silence and a few mini-scowls from the blonde, Miyagi calls a cab and they reach the closest Giorgio Armani boutique within ten silent minutes. They're both mad at each other and would rather just end this as fast as they can.

Shinobu quickly steps out of the cab and glues himself to the boutique while Miyagi pays for the cab. With his face and palms on the glass, the blonde checks out the different new suits. He's never stepped in this shop in his entire life, but he's heard from his sister how expensive their clothes are and the surrounding outlets around.

"Oi, don't break the glass with those laser-beam eyes," the raven pulls the blonde's arm, reeling him inside.

Taking his arm back, the blonde scowls at the man. "You better pay for this - I don't have money on me."

"Hai, hai - don't worry and just pick something. I'll wait here," Miyagi says as he stands next to some mannequin.

Shinobu glares at Miyagi first, but then he and the guy working there notice something: Miyagi's wearing the same clothes as the mannequin, same color and design. It was freaky, seeing the man wearing such fine clothes... and Shinobu never realized this before, but the old man does have a nice build... Nice hair, too. Tall, dark, and handsome - the man seemed to fit all categories of what his mother calls a 'good catch' (something she tells his sister). Miyagi looked like a model posing for a photo shoot by just standing there (an old model, though).

The blonde gulps, swallowing all the drool building up. He smacks himself on the cheeks lightly. _W-Why am I looking at him like that?! He's a fucking old bastard!_ Shinobu makes his way towards the racks on the side. The first thing he checks are the price tags...

Miyagi waits patiently and hums lightly. While the blonde is busy looking for stuff, Miyagi watches the red thread in fascination once more - the way it increases and decreases in distance. Whenever the blonde comes closer, the freaking thing glows and when he gets further away, it stops glowing. _Interesting..._ Miyagi needs to remember this in order to avoid the blonde in the future. So that's why the thing would glow randomly in his office or when he was eating - it wasn't because the red thread was suddenly activated, it was because the blonde was closer!

"Oi, old man, I'm done," the blonde calls his attention, waving about the same suit in front of him only this time it's black.

The raven takes the hanger from the boy and smiles as he sees the price tag. _Damn brat just had to pick the most expensive one didn't he?_ Not that Miyagi minded, but it irks him how the blonde thinks.

When the shop employee boxes up the suit and tells the amount, Shinobu has this super arrogant grin on his face that makes Miyagi want to smack his head. Miyagi hands over his Visa card and carefully examines the blonde's reaction. Eager eyes at first, but once the card slides and is instantly approved, his face drops - as if someone died in front of him, he's so bummed out that Miyagi can actually afford it.

"So... no doubts anymore, right?" Miyagi smiles as the employee hands over the box and receipt.

Shinobu has this seething look, like he's about to explode any minute. However, now that the mission is complete, he snatches the box away from Miyagi.

"Let's go back to the party - my family is there," the blonde sighs, hugging his new suit.

"Don't you want to change...?" Miyagi gestures to the changing rooms in the corner of the boutique.

The blonde gasps. He had forgotten he's soaked in wine! Miyagi managed to irritate him to the point of forgetting his own problem!

"Wait for me," Shinobu glares and then runs to the changing room.

Miyagi looks at the red thread get longer, stretching all the way in front of him.

* * *

"Finally!" Shinobu exclaims as they're in the hallway that leads to the giant hall. Fully dressed up in his new suit, the blonde was ready to be a good son and support his dad. What Miyagi said about his dad surprisingly had an effect on him - he's realized his dad can't be too bad.

"Oi, brat - before we go, I want to say this: If we ever meet each other again, let's ignore each other, okay? I don't want to be associated with you ever again in my life - is that clear?" Miyagi warns him, almost glaring at the blonde's hands.

The blonde's face betrays his feelings. Visible hurt and shock is displayed and Miyagi hates how he's the cause, but some things have to be dealt with properly, especially when it involves him being 'fated' to an arrogant teenage guy. For Shinobu, this is just some man he's officially met today. _And he calls me rude! _

"... Y-You don't have to tell me that! I wasn't intending to become your fucking friend either!" Shinobu scowls as his face reddens from humiliation.

Suddenly feeling like a complete ass, Miyagi is about to say something, but the hall's grand door opens and it just happens to be Rina - a drunk Rina at that.

"Oh, Miyagi~! Dear, look, that's Miyagi~!" Rina screams loudly, her shriek echoing in the empty hallway.

Although Miyagi wants to go to Rina and meet the new bloke at her side, he reallllly wants to do something about the shamefaced blonde in front of him. Caught in this dilemma, he decides to deal with Rina first, since she's easier to handle.

"Stay here," he instructs to the blonde and rushes towards Rina's side.

"Hey...! Is this him?" Miyagi asks, trying to smile. _Gosh dammit, my fake smile isn't working!_ He thinks this as he looks at her boyfriend's dull face.

"OF COURSE, Miyagi!~! Who else would be this close to me~?!" She smiles largely and takes a quick swig of her champagne glass.

"... So, what's your name?" The raven sighs as he realizes he has to start the intros.

"Rick," the man doesn't take Miyagi's stretched out hand, just like Shinobu.

Miyagi shakes his head in disappointment. _Kids these days!_ Her boyfriend, indeed, looked like a minor - probably still in high school from the fact he's wearing tennis shoes with his suit. While Miyagi is busy conversing with them, he gives a glance at his glowing red thread.

It glows... when the blonde is walking towards him...?

The raven turns around and sees the blonde actually walking, most likely given up on waiting for Miyagi.

"Wait, where are you going?" Miyagi asks, worried a bit. He hates how he sounded like a dick before - he needs to sound like a mean uncle or some strict teacher, not a dick.

"Fu-," Shinobu is about to cuss him out, but he stops himself and walks on, ignoring Miyagi's stares.

"Oi," Miyagi grabs hold of his hand. "I-I told you to wait for me."

The blonde turns around and huffs. He mumbles something really fast and looks away.

"W-what?" Miyagi leans closer.

"Oh, Miyagi, who's this?~!" Rina just had to interrupt.

"Hmm?" As the black-haired man turns around, Shinobu's wriggled out of his hold and is walking away again.

* * *

"And then what happened?" An employee of Miyagi Corporation asks the red-haired woman next to the water fountain.

Employees in the finance section are having their break and the red-haired woman is telling the story, proud to have actually been there when it occurred. With many employees around her, she's enjoying the attention she's getting, especially from the guys.

"Mr. Miyagi followed that boy and when he did, a waiter happened to be walking there with a new dish of lasagna - he had a collision head-on with the food and his suit was fully ruined!" She began laughing, loving how the laughter spread around her.

"Did he go home after that?" A random guy asks.

"Obviously - I don't think he'd want to talk to anyone with lasagna on his suit," the woman laughs again.

Before anyone could ask her anything else, Kamijou entered the hallway and they all became utterly silent. He's known for throwing random office supplies at unproductive employees... or even if someone's having fun (hence his nickname, Demon Kamijou). He was stricter than any teacher and surprisingly he's never been fired for throwing stuff at employees. Everyone in the department resent his authority and his status. They always wonder how he got the position, but they've never doubted his talent (more-like, they were green with envy for it).

Kamijou passes them and heads on over to Miyagi's office a couple of turns later.

"Kammmiiijjjoouuu~!" Miyagi exclaims happily as he sees his secretary finally come in. He's been alone for so long, without a good honest friend, so when he sees Hiroki, something just kicks in. He definitely hasn't fired Kamijou because he considers him as his only friend.

Miyagi's excitement is killed by a glare from his subordinate.

"W-what's wrong...?" The raven dares to ask.

"What's wrong!? Do you know how many employees are making fun of you right now? Do you know how many times I've heard the story of you and lasagna today?!" Hiroki yells, irked.

"... No?" Miyagi shelters behind a paper file, scared of this side of Hiroki.

"Well it's fucking embarrassing, Miyagi! They used to admire you - some even worshiped you and now..! Now they think they can get away with anything they want!" Kamijou continues to complain, venting off his anger.

"Oh... so this is about people acting out and you having to lecture them?" The raven puts away the file and relaxes in his chair. _Phew_, he thinks, _I thought this was about me and the lasagna. It smelled good... who knew it would be that hot... _

Scalding hot, to be exact. Something he'd rather not elaborate on. Ever. He lost the brat that day, but it honestly didn't matter to him after the hot pain.

"...! That _AND_ about how your employees are mocking you now!" Hiroki stomps one foot - showing his anger without breaking anything.

"So? Let them mock me," Miyagi shrugs. He doesn't care about that - he quit pleasing employees the day he heard of Human Resources. Such a relief there's a department that handles your employees without you ever having to deal with them.

"Hah? You don't care?" Kamijou looks surprised. "Ha! What did I even expect from such an idiot!" He mutters aside, but purposely loud and clear.

"Hai, hai, I'm an idiot. But, on a more serious note, what's on my schedule today?"

His secretary does a complete 180 from his attitude and puts his glasses on, ready for business. He even opens his little brown agenda book to see. "Strange... it says someone died today. Akira-sensei?"

Miyagi gulps. _Shwit. No fucking way._ His large eyes meet Kamijou's. "A-are you s-s-sure...?!"

"Yes, it says here: Akira-sensei's death anniversary," Hiroki shows him the calendar date.

The raven stares at the black letters in shock. He never forgets. Not even if he's dead sick or extremely tired - even if he broke his legs, he'd find a way to visit her grave... Finding love was already hard enough, but keeping his old love's memories fresh was the only thing keeping him alive... or so he thought.

To make things worse, his red thread was glowing frantically.

And he heard someone screaming in the hallways.

A distinct scream 'oi, where are you, old man?!'.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D **


	4. Ignore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! (but I own Rina)**

**Author's note: 'Gaki' means kid in Japanese. 'Sensei' means teacher in Japanese. Long chapter, 3,380 words - Enjoy! **

Shinobu banged the door so hard that from his swivel chair, Miyagi could see the door vibrate in shock. Hiroki's back straighten as he was prepared to call security, if they hadn't been called already (he'd give them a lecture to hurry). Noticing the tense situation, Miyagi sighs.

"Let him in," he says, twirling a random pen in hand.

"Miyagi... I hope you didn't forget these doors open and close on your command," Hiroki sarcastically points out, tapping his foot.

Miyagi laughs as he gets up. They seriously need to fix the doors. Not like he has valuables hidden in his office somewhere - all his important files are at home and will stay that way. If he did bring important files, he'd keep them near himself at all times. Placing his thumb on the fingerprint scanner, the door opens automatically and the blonde falls inside (tripping, more like - he didn't hit the ground). It was like watching a kid stumble out of control after spinning too much.

"Yo, gaki," Miyagi waves over at the blonde. He's given up on handshakes.

Shinobu scowls. Now that he's inside, he doesn't know where to start.

"Er... hey...," the blonde looks away for a while.

Meanwhile, seeing that the door is open for him, Hiroki escapes, closing the door behind him.

"So, why are here? Didn't I tell you that I don't ever want to see you?" The raven asks bluntly as he sits back in his tall, black chair - making him look even more powerful (as if the suit and impressive status wasn't enough).

Shinobu's face reddens in humiliation, remembering the pain from last night. He's ashamed of the reason he came here for, seeing how indifferent this man is!

"... I just want to know if you're injured or not," the youth says, scowling again.

"Injured...? Ah, because of the lasagna? I'm fine," Miyagi replies matter-of-fact.

"Are you sure... you're not burned?" Shinobu asks in detail now.

Miyagi frowns. First he's already burdened by the fact that he's missed his past crush's death anniversary and now this brat is being caring to him?! He doesn't like how the brat would even think of visiting him like this - as if it's normal for him to do. He's a random stranger, no matter what the fucking red thread says.

"Yesterday you told me to mind my own business... I think today I'll say it to you: Please mind your own business. Also, don't come here again," Miyagi gets up from his seat, knowing he'll have to open the door again.

The blonde is furious hearing those rejecting words. It's not like he wanted to come here! His parents felt guilty that someone like that old man got hurt because of him - they made him come here! Now that he knows the fucking old man is fine, he doesn't even want to stick around, or ever come here! Shinobu feels like breaking something, but the office, despite being so high-ranked, had nothing to break besides a mirror which clearly seemed to be mantled onto the wall tightly.

As Miyagi got up, the blonde instantly tensed up, ready to fight.

"W-what?" Shinobu stutters, getting his fists up.

"Hmm?" The raven now notices the pumped up fists.

Before Miyagi can even conjure up reasons why the blonde is positioned like this, Shinobu takes a swing at the man's irritating, wrinkly face. Thankfully, Miyagi's old Kendo lessons kick in and he dodges the punch and quickly grabs the blonde's wrist.

"Oi!" He glares, surprised and a bit hurt. Not like he did anything to deserve this - in fact, if he remembers right, he's the one who wasted $1,500 for this blonde last night. "Why did you try to hit me?!"

"... Because I... hate you!" Shinobu yells, immediately trying to run away. His eyes widen as the door doesn't latch open. He keeps twisting the door desperately.

The raven places his thumb and watches the door open for the awkward blonde. Relief runs through him as he sees the dirty blonde hair disappear from his vision. For a brief moment, he glances at the horrible red thread - the cursed fate of him with that blonde boy. After that, he remembers his sensei and gets ready to visit her.

* * *

Miyagi walks through the streets alone for a while, enjoying the wind in his hair. He just apologized to his sensei and dropped off her favorite flowers at her grave. Something about the wind just brought him walking here, avoiding his wonderful silver car. Little does Miyagi know that these streets aren't the best ones to travel on, but the weather is too good for him to change his mind. Plus, his mood is depressing right now, so a little walk won't kill him.

He passes by a certain bookstore and stops when he sees his own past self there. Suddenly it hits him - he had been so into himself these past ten years that he's forgotten he used to live here and go to the local school here. The bookstore he's staring at is on the verge of dying - no costumers around and dusty looking books cramped on the bookshelves. His mood plummets as he remembers all the good times... in a place so old and gone now - the 'rose-colored' glasses are off now.

The raven decides to keep moving on, ignoring his past. He'd rather not push himself into more depression by ruminating on the 'good old days'. Walking on further, he enters the streets he used to run through or go on his bike as a student. Whether he liked it or not, this whole area reeked of sad memories.

Thinking of all those times, he's too preoccupied to see his red thread blinking like fuck.

"Oi, you can't run from us!" A guy yells in front of Miyagi, a few good yards away.

In such calm streets, Miyagi feels like the man is ruining the atmosphere with his tone.

And then he sees the blonde again.

_Fuck!_ Miyagi's eyes pop open, as if the world suddenly turned neon instead of that black and white world he'd been living in. Neon is not a good color for life, he'd rather live in normal color or monochrome. Neon screamed hyper and idiotic.

Just like the blonde, who seemed hyper and idiotic to Miyagi. His eyes scrutinized him from a distance: Same gray eyes, same dirty blonde hair and definitely the same face.

Miyagi feels like killing himself right then and there.

"Fuck, he's getting away!" Another man shouts as he jumps after Shinobu, almost catching him with his monstrous hands.

Any sane person could sense the blonde is in trouble. And any sane person would help.

_Right, help..._ Miyagi ponders for a moment. Helping the blonde right now would just be admitting to fate that it's okay for them to be together. Helping him right now would prove they're fated to meet one another, in different situations.

Miyagi wasn't a sane person, or so, not at this moment. He looked the other cheek and as he did so, he saw the blonde spare a glance at him with his gray eyes, sweat right above those large eyes. The old man is petrified by the hard stare and he swallows his guilt. He wants to ignore Shinobu so much it's not even funny... but his ethics tell him something else.

Running in his suit, he catches up to the blonde surprisingly easily and grabs his hand - again, he's only doing this for ethical reasons and not because he wants to. The men are surprised at this and try to run faster, but Miyagi knows the area better and longer than they have. Going through the narrowest of streets and through the weirdest curbs and corners, he finally reaches his car. Unlocking by his remote, he yells at the boy to get in.

When they're both in the car and have safely driven onto the highway, they sigh in unison, both relieved for one reason or another.

While Miyagi is trying to remember where exactly Takatsuki publishing is, the blonde gets his thoughts together. Not like Shinobu can see the red thread, so he's freaked out by the coincidence of meeting the same man who keeps telling him to stay away, yet he's the one who shows up near him.

"... Are you a stalker?" Shinobu finally asks after a couple of awkward minutes.

Miyagi pushes the accelerator too much, speeding up to 80 on accident. The question made him jump in fright.

"NO! Definitely no!" The old raven grumbles, irritated already._ Why can't he just enjoy the fucking silence?!_

"Then why were you there...?" The blonde looks up, curious.

_Fate, kid, FUCKING FATE!_

"Horrible coincidence, kid," Miyagi mutters, wanting to face palm so badly.

Shinobu scowls, never liking Miyagi's abrupt rude attitude. He's always confused with Miyagi's character - he seems like a nice guy, but everything that leaves his lips sounds like an insult directed at him.

"Yes, horrible... You didn't have to save me, you know," Shinobu glares at the cars zooming by. He knows they're going past the speed limit, but he doesn't seem to care and he's not afraid either.

"Well, sorry for having a heart," the raven retorts curtly.

"T-they weren't going to kill me, if that's what you were worried about," the blonde goes on.

"Kid, just stop right there - I don't want to hear any of it," Miyagi sighs. The more he hears, the more he'll care - he knows that from experience.

Offended once more, the blonde bites his lips, vexed. Miyagi's a stranger to him too, but why do his words constantly hurt him? And hurt him like cold ice being thrown at him? Shinobu's glare began to get watery, his emotions betraying him again as tears rose.

Miyagi left the highway and was now going normal speed on the road towards Takatsuki publishing. The car stops in front of red light and Miyagi has the chance to look at the blonde. Something inside him crushes as he sees the blonde brushing away clear liquid drops from his cheeks.

"Ah, shit, stop crying!" Miyagi scolds unintentionally. He feels so guilty looking at the blonde like this that the tone came out wrong again.

Shinobu winces and looks away, mortified.

"Fuck you," the blonde murmurs as he opens the door.

Right in the middle of traffic, the blonde gets out of the luxurious car and begins to walk away.

"OI!" Miyagi exclaims, flabbergasted. He can't do a thing because the light turns green.

Fate was changing on him - letting the man go, letting him get away from the blonde.

* * *

2 Days later:

He's been doing his best to ignore the blonde and it seems fate is finally helping him. It's a relief, honestly, that he doesn't have to worry about bumping into him or something like that. As he looks at the scenery of tall silver buildings outside his office, he begins daydreaming about Rina. She hasn't called and Miyagi is getting lonely without her. Even if fate hates him, it doesn't mean Rina should hate him too.

In a daze, he starts a new text message, 'Rina-chin, wanna meet at our usual place?" and hits send.

Miyagi is surprised when he gets a reply a few seconds later saying 'yes'.

2 hours later:

After work, Miyagi specially goes to his apartment to change into a nicer suit. He doesn't want to meet Rina with his work clothes. As he changes, he notices that his phone battery is very low. Miyagi decides to take it with him anyway, not even considering to use the car charger. He'll risk it once - not like he uses his cellphone much after work. His family rarely calls, despite the distance, and his work calls go through Hiroki before they ever reach him. He hurries out to meet Rina and quickly takes the elevator, not realizing his red thread is getting shorter...

Miyagi hums as he presses the top floor, where the restaurant is, and places his hands inside his pockets.

His hums stop as the elevator lights flicker.

Scared a bit, he looks up, hoping just the eye contact will make the lights get better. Clearly that's only wishful thinking. Instead, the lights continue to flicker all the way up and suddenly the elevator stops - violently at that. Miyagi is pushed back by the shock and he feels like he hit someone. He just not realizes someone else was in there with him.

"Oh, sorry about that...," Miyagi moves away.

"Fuck, why'd it have to stop today?!" The person next to him grumbles, pissed off.

"I know, right...," the raven frowns as he gets his cellphone out. The light didn't turn on as it usually does. His phone had died, so he's left in the dark. "Um... do you have a light or a cellphone?"

The guy's clothes rustle, looking for his cellphone probably. "Nope.. We're fucked."

"Wait, we still have the emergency button," Miyagi remembers as he dares to walk forward. Instantly he collides into other person.

"OI, that was my foot!" The person complains as he move away from Miyagi's heavy coat shoes.

"Sorry, I should've checked to see if you were standing there... Ah, I've reached the buttons... Should I press them all?" The old raven asks, just to be sure. He can't see fuck in this darkness so he might as well press any button that works.

Sadly none of the buttons lit as he pressed them and the elevator didn't magically move from his actions.

"Shit! These buttons don't work," Miyagi kicks the heavy metal lining the elevator.

"... What do we do now...?" He hears the guy ask him.

Miyagi shrugs. "Wait for help, I guess."

"Shouldn't we scream for help?" The voice asks, curious.

Knowing people and this building well, he knows they won't hear them. But... it was a good thought.

"Sure, let's try it," Miyagi says as he begins kicking the door, pouring all his frustrations on it. Rina's up there waiting for him - he's not letting this night go to waste!

Both men kick, scream, and hit the elevator door til they're tired and their throats are raspy.

"FUCK, this isn't working!" The stranger gives up first, extremely pissed off now.

"What, are you giving up already? What if someone hears us now? Don't give up just yet!" Miyagi tries to motivate him, trying to stay positive._ Yes, we'll get out of here soon - I need to talk to Rina... maybe I'll even tell her about the red thread. She'll know what do to with this twisted fate..._

"I'm not giving up - I'm just stating the fucking fact that this isn't working!" The guy yells at him.

"Then don't stop kicking - the louder we are, the more chance we'll get heard," the raven says and pounds his hand harder - he can feel a numbness there, but he doesn't care. He'll do anything to get out of here faster. Being stuck in the darkness isn't an ideal situation for a person who made a promise to meet someone.

"Man... if this continues, my friend will think I stood her up," Miyagi finds himself complaining. _Shit, where's my motivation!? _

"A friend...? That sucks... I'm meeting a... client," the person replies in his normal tone.

"Ah, work. I suddenly feel like my meeting is less important than yours," the dark-haired man gulps. His meeting his so petty now, compared to the guy with a client meeting. He can easily clear things with Rina... but if he were to meet a client of his own, he knows that they admire punctual people.

The rustle of clothes indicate a shrug coming from the man next to him. Miyagi doesn't even know what the guy next to him looks like, but he has this strange feeling he's wearing a fancy suit... probably a cool tie along with it and has his hair gelled like Miyagi whenever he gets ready for business meetings himself. Strange how he can predict that by just hearing the man's voice and talking to him.

"... Actually, it's not an important client... He's meeting me in place of my dad," the guy says now, awkwardly and rushed.

"Dad?" Miyagi raises a brow. There goes his image of this being a man close to his age - now he feels like this person is younger than him.

"Yeah... My dad doesn't know about this meeting, though... Fuck, now I feel guilty again," the guy kicks the door.

Miyagi has now realized they both quick yelling and kicking. However, he doesn't mind - their conversation is going well enough that he wouldn't mind finishing it thoroughly.

"Don't feel guilty - business is business. You can do it with or without your dad, as long as it brings a good outcome," Miyagi encourages him and automatically his hand reaches the man and pats him.

"... That was my chest," the man says.

"... Sorry, I meant that as a back pat...," the raven glares at his stupid hand moving on it's own!

He can hear the guy giggle at that and Miyagi finds himself joining in on the silliness.

"You know, you're right - my dad doesn't have to know. I'll definitely get this deal and he'll be proud of me, even if I hid it from him," the guy feels happy from Miyagi's kind advice.

"See, that's the spirit! Now... all we need is to get out of this hell-hole," Miyagi grumbles, his eyes roaming around in the darkness, seeing nothing but a black abyss.

"Yeah...," the guy sighs loudly. "Wanna try yelling again?"

Miyagi considers for a moment. His throat is dying... but if the guy is willing to lie to his father for a deal, Miyagi can choke his way out for this client of his.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, they get a response back.

"HELLO, WE ARE STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR! PLEASE HELP US!" Miyagi specifically yells - the yell that is finally heard by someone.

"STUCK? ELEVATOR!?" The person retorts and suddenly there's no sound...

Five solid minutes later that first response, help appears. The door is wrenched open by two strong people - Miyagi doesn't know how thankful he is just to have light hit his face and the smell of fresh oxygen in his lungs! The elevator is halfway through the next floor, so the men have to get out manually, climbing up.

"Hey, I'll go first and pull you out, okay?" The raven says as he easily pulls himself up. _Thank you, Kendo_, Miyagi thinks as he feels his muscles help him get out of the 'hell-hole'.

Looking back, he extends his hand for his 'elevator buddy' (a name he'll call him from now on).

"Come on, take my hand!" Miyagi smiles as he waits for his new friend.

A small hand comes and Miyagi pulls him up. He breathes in fresh air and smiles again at the guy.

"Finally out, huh?" He says, glad to say these words.

His dark eyes land on blonde hair.

Blonde hair and gray eyes.

Shinobu, smiling back at first, abruptly flinches, just as shocked as Miyagi is.

"F-fu! A-are you a s-stalker or what?!" Shinobu exclaims, wanting to kill Miyagi right now.

"...! If I knew it was knew I wouldn't have talked to you!" Miyagi glares at the boy and looks down at his red thread.

It was still there - connecting him to the blonde for life.

* * *

**Author; Thanks for reading and please review! :D **


	5. Client

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (but I own Rina and Rick - **just noticed both names have 'R' and have 4 letters... go creativity!)

**Author's note: 3, 170 something words, super bad language in this chapter - enjoy!**

Hurt is clear as day on the blonde's face and tears are starting to sting his eyes. Why, he thinks to himself, _why... do I get so hurt by his words? He's... a stranger and obviously a dickhead, but still - his words keep hitting me so hard!_ Shinobu can't believe that during all that time in that dark elevator he felt safe and actually told this man about his personal business. He was even willing to be his friend... and he felt the same friendly vibe coming from the dark-haired man, but now all he feels is hatred.

"W-why... why would you say that?" Shinobu croaks, his throat in desperate need of water.

"Why...?" Miyagi looks down, unable to answer. "Shit, he doesn't know, of course, Miyagi," he mutters to himself, very low.

The blonde still has his eyes narrowed on him, waiting for an answer. They're still sitting on the ground in front of the elevator and the hotel people ask them to move aside. Miyagi's instantly reminded of his task at hand and starts walking away - avoiding the blonde once more.

"OI!" Shinobu catches up, following the man. "A-answer m-m-me!"

"Don't follow me!" The raven glowers. "G-go to your client!"

The blonde freezes. _Oh shit, the client!_ In any other time, he would bother the raven relentlessly for an explanation of his severe and unknown hatred towards him, but he still has that client of his to worry about.

* * *

Miyagi sighs in relief. Rina accepted his apology and believed his story. Was it the sweat on his face and his raspy throat that supported his statement? Or was it the fact that she truly didn't care? Sadly, Rina didn't care about him. She brought her boyfriend along, god knows why, and was so busy with him that she almost forgot why she was even here.

"Great to see you so... happy," _and fucking distracted_, Miyagi thinks as Rina once again begins a side topic with her boyfriend. _Seriously, how old is he?! 17.. 18?!_

"Ah-huh, oh, Rick you're so funny!" She leans closer to her boyfriend, laughing.

Sitting in a seclusive booth near the bar, Rina and her boyfriend had a couple of drinks before Miyagi arrived and clearly they weren't going to stop their fun just for him. Sad for him it took too long to understand that...

"What? I didn't get the joke," _or even get to hear it, fucker. _

"Oh, Miyagi - he's just so funny - Rick just did an impression of my boss and it was soooo dead on. Rick, try it again," Rina orders her boyfriend.

The young man stiffs up a bit, awkward that he has to do his impression again.

"Er... Actually, babe, that was... for your eyes only," Rick smiles gently at her. He really means to say: there's no point in doing it twice - it won't be as funny.

She smiles back. "Awww! You're so sweet! Miyagi, aren't I so lucky?"

The raven wants to leave. Now.

As his dark eyes take a spin at the room, slowly examining people in his boredom, he sees the blonde. The nervous brat is talking to his client and his face looks so determined and serious, Miyagi feels himself rooting for him. _Go, you can do it! ... Fuck_, Miyagi immediately looks away, _why do I care?!_ This is exactly why Miyagi didn't want to hear the brat talk about himself and his life. Once Miyagi feels compassion, which he would if anyone told him their personal matters, he's set on being nice to them... and possibly getting to know them out of interest.

He shouldn't be interested in the blonde - _not_ as a friend and **_never_** as a lover.

However, as the night goes on, Miyagi keeps glancing towards the blonde once in a while. He can't stop his eyes, whether he likes it or not. And he is fucking curious if the blonde succeeds or not. Thinking like this, the raven decides that this is the only reason he's interested because of the outcome - a valid and logical reason why he keeps giving glances - a reason he can live with.

"MIYAGI! Talk more~!" Rina calls out to the silent Miyagi.

Miyagi gives her a look and both Rina and Rick flinch. Last time his smile wasn't working and tonight his eyes weren't doing the whole 'look friendly' business. The glare given to the couple was completely unintentional, but they didn't believe it and left. Not like Miyagi minded... Rina's so happy without him, it's clear he's been dumped twice.

He winces. _Ouch... Twice?_

Disregarding his thoughts, he continues to peek over at the blonde and sees the old business man lean closer to the youth.

At first, Miyagi looks away casually and takes a sip of the water he ordered (yes, water - something he was dying for after yelling so much). Then... he looks back and the old man just scooted over closer! Odd... but Miyagi still shrugged it over and drank more water. _They must be talking business, that's it_, he tells his dirty mind. They're just onto the serious parts that ninjas or stalkers shouldn't hear about.

And then he places an arm around Shinobu's chair.

The raven grips his cold glass tightly. _No... they're doing business like professors - leaning close is nothing! Heck, Kamijou and I talk closely all the time!_

The man's hand slides up to the blonde's shoulders.

Miyagi is seriously going to break his glass if he squeezes it any harder. _Shoulders... just his shoulders... It's not like he's got his hands on his fucking dick or anything like that. _

_FU..! THAT'S fucking it_, Miyagi yells to himself, getting up. The old fucking man had kept his hand on his shoulders, but he obviously couldn't control his other one as he slid on Shinobu's pants!

Red - Miyagi's eyes were pulsing in anger to the point his brain was sending red warning signals in his head, making it throb and think of the color red. He couldn't hit the pervert, especially not in a popular place like this. The color red reminded him to keep his fists to himself and not make a raucous.

"Excuse me?" Miyagi slams his hand on the table, making both of them jump in surprise as if they were two children talking about the 'f' word and their mom caught them.

Shinobu looked extra shocked to see the same man stalk him again.

Before the blonde could yell or respond, Miyagi grabbed his hands - silencing any words that would come.

"Can I borrow this young man?" The raven asks nicely while his mind is filled with violence.

The old man grumbles something incoherent but Miyagi takes the blonde anyway, pulling him up from his chair.

"Come with me, blondie," the old raven says as he briskly walks away.

Surprisingly the youth doesn't resist him or the arm pulling at all. That is until they reach the empty hallway.

"What the FUCK was that?! I was dealing with my client!" Shinobu yells at Miyagi, scowling.

"HAH!? D-dealing!? You call that dealing!? He was going to grope you like the pervert he is!" Miyagi shouts back, equally pissed.

"S-so!? I was letting him!" The blonde declares boldly.

Miyagi gasps, wanting to 'unhear' that if it's possible. His face distorts into a look of disgust. "Y-You... were letting him...?!"

Shinobu crosses his arms and stares at Miyagi with a dull face. "Yes, got a problem with that?"

The raven gulps. Everything he imagined the blonde to be... a rebellious son who actually cared for his father's company... was a lie... Miyagi closes his eyes and breaths out slowly.

"What company is he from?" He asks, his eyes still closed.

"Red star... Why?" Shinobu grumbles.

"Not a good company... He isn't even the fucking head - probably just a lowly manager... Kid, how much does your dad need?" Miyagi goes on with his questions.

The blonde isn't pleased with Miyagi's cold and straight-forward words. "Lowly manager? Shit, he lied!"

"Oi, I asked you - how much does your dad need?" The raven closes his eyes tighter, annoyed.

"How much what...?" Shinobu raises a brow.

"Money - you're doing this for money, right? So, tell me, how much does he need?" Miyagi asks clearer now. He doesn't like being this blunt, but the blonde practically made him - or so that's what he's going to go by.

"...!" Speechless, Shinobu turns around and is about to run away, but Miyagi pulls him back.

"H-how did you know?!" The blonde is surprised, since Miyagi had his eyes closed for a long time.

Miyagi can't say his red thread felt this tug on his finger... "Your shoes are so fucking squeaky even the next floor can hear them."

Shinobu scowls. "Let. Go."

"Only if you tell me how much you need," the raven negotiates, gripping on the blonde's wrist.

"... I hate you, old man," Shinobu hisses.

"I know, you told me before," Miyagi nods.

"... I seriously hate you," the blonde says with more passion this time.

"Glad to know, seriously," the raven smiles one hell of a provoking smile.

"...! Five...," Shinobu admits defeat, looking down at his 'squeaky shoes'.

"Five... million?" Miyagi guesses slowly, not understanding.

"NO! Just... five thousand dollars," the blonde corrects him.

"Oh.. Not much. I mean, I was willing for the five million... I mean, just so you don't get ripped off by that old guy," the old raven fixes his tie to avoid the awkwardness in his situation.

Shinobu wants to smack the fuck out of this arrogant man in front of him. Who does he think he is to make him feel like shit all the time?

"I don't need your fucking help," he kicks Miyagi so hard that he gets his hand out of his iron grasp. "And I definitely don't need your charity either."

"Oi, that hurt! ... And who said it's charity!?" Miyagi calls out to the blonde who has walked a good distance away from him.

"Why else would you help?" Shinobu glares at him.

"... I like helping people... and I hate perverts," the raven replies simply, as if the brat would accept that answer.

"Well, sorry, but I won't take your money," the blonde walks away again.

"Oiii! Don't go with that pervert! I... I'll... I'll do whatever he's doing!" Miyagi blurts out.

Shinobu turns around, shocked. "You... will do what?"

"I...," the raven fake coughs. "I, um... will do whatever that.. pervert is going to do... Money included, of course."

It takes the blonde a full minute to think about what Miyagi just said and then he bursts in laughter. Miyagi flinches at the genuine sound of the brat laughing.

"Um... is there something funny about that?" Miyagi asks, worried.

"Hahaha... of course! So you ARE a stalker!" Shinobu laughs.

Miyagi gasps. "No! I'm not! I just... don't think you should do stuff like that with that old pervert!"

The blonde laughs again. "Um, mister, you should look in a mirror - you're an old pervert too!"

Offended, the raven looks away. Why is he here again? He should just leave this damn brat and go find himself a real soul mate.

"Fine... call me whatever you want, but what are you then? A male escort?" Miyagi throws back at him.

Shinobu scowls, blushing red. Rash, careless, and randomly, he decides to take Miyagi's offer.

"If I am a male escort... then will you take me tonight...? Money included?" His eyes twinkle a bit as he looks up at Miyagi's dark eyes.

"Yes...," Miyagi finds himself agreeing.

* * *

When Shinobu's in the shower, Miyagi's brain is going haywire. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, why did I fucking agree!?_ Was it Miyagi's loneliness that's driven him tot his action or his pure anger at the blonde for being a male escort. Whatever the reason, it pisses him off the guy he's fated to is an escort! Who would want to know that their true love has had sex with so many other people for money? Not because he was forced to do it, but because he wanted the extra cash for the company - meaning, he's already reeling in enough money for that mansion he lives in, but he still needs more money.

Miyagi wanted to run away but it was too late... and the thought of someone else with the blonde made him strangely upset.

"I'm ready," the blonde enters the room dripping wet with only one super small towel wrapped around his waist as if he was used to this setup.

Miyagi shallows his spit. The blonde... was so bony and frail looking that Miyagi wished he didn't know his 'male escort' part at all. _Did... other men see the blonde like this? See his skinny waist... and his slim, yet lean legs... They probably saw more...? Heard more...?_

His fists really wanted to smack that old man now. How dare he make such a vulgar deal with the blonde?!

"Can.. I shower too?" Although Miyagi came showered, but hey, he needs it.

"Sure, I'll be here, then," Shinobu sits down on the large queen sized bed as if he owns it.

Miyagi shudders. He can't do this... Looking at the red thread, now he definitely doesn't want to do it.

But what's fated to come... will come.

* * *

Life is strange. One day you're walking along life without a girlfriend, lover or anyone to embrace and the next day you're on top of this fated blonde and you seriously want out.

Miyagi wanted out, but it was waaayy too late - he was fully undressed too now. On top of the blonde at the moment, he didn't want to continue, but every time he imagined someone else on Shinobu, his blood boiled and more motivation drove him to act on. He never kissed Shinobu's lips - leaving that for the blonde's own lover to do. For Miyagi, this was a deal - nothing more, and sadly, nothing less. He worked his way down from the neck; leaving soft and awkward kisses on the blonde's collarbone. It was weird for him - the sensation. The boy's skin was... soft and smooth. Almost like a woman's... and yet, so different at the same time. It was like touching silk... and then touching a cat's fur.

The raven continued to kiss the blonde until he reached the nipples. He didn't know whether to bite them or not... He honestly didn't know what would please the blonde. Ignoring the nipples, he went lower. Merely groping the blonde's waist, he dived lower until he saw _it_. _It_ wasn't turned on. It was going to be hard.

For Miyagi.

* * *

God knows how Miyagi managed to arouse the blonde, but he did it and now was the hard part; who enters who? He definitely didn't want to be butt raped today, so the answer was clear. Fuck, he doesn't want to butt rape anyone else because it's bound to hurt.

"Oi... do you have any lube?" Miyagi asks, not an ounce of shame or awkwardness left in his eyes anymore as he looks at the blonde.

Shinobu, however, was blushing. He was blushing during the whole thing and his heart was crazy every fucking minute. It only lead him to ask one simple, yet hard question: WHY!?

"Hello...? Earth to blondie: where is the lube?" The raven asks again.

The red faced blonde shakes his head.

"Then this is going to hurt...," Miyagi sighs for the blonde and continues.

"OI...!" Shinobu gasps as he feels Miyagi's fingers probe near his arse. "-S-s-stop!"

"Eh? Why?" He looks down with confused eyes.

"D-d-deals of-off!" The blonde pushes him away, blushing deep like a tomato.

"After all this, now the deals off?" Miyagi backs away and wipes sweat off his face. He was honestly turned on by all the moans before and wanted to continue. He hated himself for it.

"I-I'm sorry, but I-I've... n-never done this b-before," Shinobu begins crying, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"OI! R-really?!" Miyagi feels his anger and prejudice melt away.

"Y-yeah... I-I... thought you would b-back off... but now I'm... not sure I can c-continue," the blonde has already covered his body with bed sheets and is crying silently.

Miyagi shakes his head slowly, saddened by the blonde. He feels like a pervert for going on with the deal.

"No... It's my fault. I shouldn't have assumed... that you're experienced in this field," Miyagi replies, feeling remorseful.

Shinobu looks up, his eyes show hurt. "You... thought that about me?!"

"Hey, in my defense you were going with that pervert!" The raven counters.

"... Well, I'm not a male escort... I just needed that 5,000 for my dad's company... He's almost bankrupt," Shinobu mutters softly.

"B-bankrupt?! His publishing place?!" Miyagi frowns - now the blonde's image is slowly being rebuilt... into a caring son who only acts rebellious.

The blonde nods. "S-since we didn't do it... You don't owe me anything."

Guilty as fuck, Miyagi grabs the blonde's bare shoulders. "No, I owe you exactly 5,000 - I... I owe you for whatever I've done today... so please, don't think you've done something wrong."

Shinobu cries louder as Miyagi gives him a simple hug.

* * *

Next morning Miyagi wakes up with the blonde snuggling up to him. Miyagi goes back to sleep instantly, feeling like he's still in a nightmare or something. Like he'd sleep with that blonde! ... But when he opens his eyes again, Shinobu is still there.

"Oi...," Miyagi says as he pokes the blonde. Seeing the angelic face scowl, Miyagi jumps back, alert.

"What the...?!" He gets up and realizes he's butt naked. He doesn't know why he's here with the blonde... Where is he, anyway!?

He looks around and sees the hotel's name on some coffee cup.

_Fuck, fuck, fuckkkkkk, did I have sex with him?!_ And then it hits him - all that information from last night crashes on him. Although relief rushes to him, the sting of shock is still there. Meeting the blonde once or twice after the glowing red thread is bad enough... but this isn't a coincidence anymore. No wonder the blonde is calling him a stalker - this is fate working its awful power.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please review! :D **


	6. Meet the family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! (but I own Miki)**

**Author's note: '-kun' and '-san' are mere endings for names making it sound like 'Mr.'. 'Sensei' means teacher in Japanese. 3,592 words- Enjoy! **

The blonde perks up sleepily and stretches his tired arms out. A long, relaxed yawn escapes Shinobu's already half-opened mouth. His eyes open so slowly that Miyagi feels like smacking the blonde awake instead of waiting so much. He wants to give the blonde the check he's waving in his hands right now. God knows why he's even sticking here so long - he could just leave the check on the table, but he's scared the stupid brat might miss it and some worker would find it later. The raven will never admit that he's sticking around so long out of mere curiosity - curious of the brat's new reactions and expressions.

Now the blonde has fully opened his eyes and he looks shocked as he finds himself in the same predicament Miyagi woke up in, only (thankfully) Miyagi wasn't naked in bed with him.

"W-wha...?" Shinobu begins weakly.

"We didn't do anything, no one was drunk, and your client was me... Don't think too much about it," Miyagi instantly says before the blonde can rant and complain about him being a 'stalker' again.

"D-don't w-w-worry!? You... you... still t-t-touc-ched me!" He blushes violently, hiding in the soft white sheets.

Miyagi sighs. He couldn't deny that. He truly did touch the blonde... _I pleased him, heard his cute - er, weird moans, and almost violated him. Almost._

"I'm sorry... for whatever I've done, but I'm sure the money will compensate...," Miyagi coughs, feeling like a perverted man using a male prostitute.

"Compensate?! T-This wasn't a f-fucking suit, Miyagi!" Shinobu yells at him, getting out of his sheets.

The raven gasps dramatically, as if all the breath in his lungs has been taken away. It surprised him a bit too much that the blonde knew his name.

"I'm sorry...," is the only answer Miyagi can give him.

Shinobu scowls for a while. Miyagi tries to look anywhere but the blonde, which inevitably fails and they end up gazing at each other.

"... I'm willing to forgive you," the blonde says, making Miyagi's dark brows rise in hope. "On one condition!"

_Shit, this brat's smart,_ Miyagi complains as he sees the youth point his index finger for emphasis.

"You have to enter a cooking contest with me!" Shinobu tells him in the most commanding voice the raven's heard since his last boss's voice.

"Hah?!" _C-c-cooking?!_

"You owe me," the blonde reminds him sternly.

"Hah!? Oi, oi, I think the money is more than enough compensation - we didn't even go all the way," the raven counters insensitively.

Dark eyes dart at the teary blonde. "Oi, gosh, not the tears..!" Miyagi sighs.

Shinobu cries harder, fat tears falling down his cheeks like beads.

"Y-you... Is money all that matters to you?! A-and you called me a money-sucking heir!" The blonde shrieks.

_Wow, he remembered those words..? _

"Er... well, I don't see anything wrong with using money the way it's supposed to be used," Miyagi shrugs, but his words are only fuel for the fire.

"So you really think you need to pay me for last night...?!" Shinobu cries.

"We did have a deal," the raven waves his check, trying to remind himself not to get too entangled with the blonde and his drama.

Hurt is displayed on the blonde's face once again and finally, another emotion - an emotion Miyagi knows all too well. It's the same look he gives to his fiance... the same look of hatred - pure and strong, that deep hatred he felt for such a heartless and immoral person - he's receiving the same look now.

"Oi... you really hate me... don't you?" Miyagi gasps at his own words. This is exactly what he wanted, so why is he bothering with it? He wanted to twist this fucked up fate - change his horrid destiny tied with such a young man.

Shinobu glares at him - no irritated scowl existed on his face. "I already told you, didn't I? What, is your memory slippery, old man?"

Miyagi inhales deeply and releases a long, struggled sigh. He walks over to the irked blonde, takes his hand by surprise and hands him the check.

"Don't you dare waste it," he says and walks away quickly, never turning around.

It doesn't take Shinobu that long before he crumbles completely. God knows how the check wasn't soaked in tears that landed in an innumerable amount, spattering all over the white sheets and the blonde's slim arms. He couldn't control the built up tears. It happened each time Miyagi said something nasty - something so cruel that the blonde's heart would just shatter.

_Why...?_

* * *

Miyagi glared at anything that moved that day as he went to work. Glared at people, cars, buses, flies, birds, and butterflies, even. He doesn't understand himself anymore. Everything is going the way he'd want it to. Sure, he had difficulties along the road, but the end outcome is that the blonde hates him and won't see him anymore. He checks his red thread, glaring at it too. The bloody thing was still there... and he knows it still connects to the annoying shitty brat.

Pressure builds up inside him and he kicks the nearest thing, which just happens to be a person unfortunately.

"OW-OUCH! W-what're you doing, Mister?" The old man looks livid.

Guilty, Miyagi apologizes and tries to walk away from the scene, but the grey-haired man grabs him.

"Oi, Mister, you think an apology is enough? You got dirt on my new suit!" The man points at the brown muddy marks on his suit pants.

Seeing the old man, he's strangely reminded of a certain someone...

"This is strange... but by any chance are you Mr. Takatsuki?" Miyagi dares to ask.

The old man raises a brow. "Do I know you...?"

_Fate seriously hates me_, Miyagi grumbles in his mind, cursing fate once again.

"I know your son.. Mr. Takatsuki, I'm very sorry for your suit, but as you can see, I'm also in a hurry," the raven quickly excuses himself before he gets tangled up in the blonde's life again

* * *

_Fate is like a weed_, Miyagi thinks philosophically for once;_ it latches different events onto a person until they're so tangled and fucked up, they can't escape, or even breath._ Miyagi felt like that as he drank more sake with Shinobu Takatsuki's father. He wanted to hit the wall in his frustration, figuratively, it was that bad. The old man and him were practically friends now - it was insane! The old coot liked the same music, same old T.V. shows, the same books, and almost the same actresses/actors.

This only made Miyagi realize how seriously fucked up his fate was.

"Miyagi, don't hesitate to drink more! I still feel like you're stopping yourself from opening up," the drunken old man says, smiling.

"Um, Mr. Takatsuki... I don't think I should drink so much," Miyagi tries to push the little cup full of sake away from him, but the old man makes a face and the raven feels horrible. "I guess one drink won't hurt..."

He felt even more guilty thinking about what he'd done to this man's son. His heart needs a break from fate!

"So, Miyagi-kun, how'd you know my son? He's such a shy boy... and you're so lively," the old man feels bad even comparing them two - it's like the moon and the sun (Miyagi, obviously, being the sun in this case).

"Ah, well, it's, er... complicated," Miyagi gulps.

"How?" Mr. Takatsuki leans closer.

"Well... I accidentally ruined his suit during last week's party hosted - the one you and your wife were invited to," the raven says, hoping to stir some recognition in the old man's memory.

"Ah, ah, yes, that party... I did hear from him he received a new suit. I'm very thankful for that, Miyagi - I can see you must be frustrated about ruining my suit too, but I assure you, don't worry about it," the old man smiles gently.

Miyagi smiles back, the anxiety slowly dying. The old man... isn't so bad. In fact, the rest of the their afternoon drinking spree was quiet enjoyable. He didn't talk about Shinobu even once and he officially met Mr. Takatsuki he's heard so much from rumors or from Kamijou.

* * *

That night, Miyagi, someone who is fully drunk by now, walks drunkenly out of the bar they were practically cooped in for the whole day and sees nothing but blurry images passing by. The old man had called his driver very easily and was long gone. Miyagi regrets being polite and rejecting a ride home. Not even politeness, it was because he knew accepting the old man's help anymore would just bring him closer to the blonde.

That's why the raven didn't mind being completely blind that night - that he didn't know what his speed dial was anymore - and that he didn't walk straight in a line and could pass out any minute now.

The colorful world spun, the pitiful him spun.

Rainbow lights were sickening, spinning around in circles... ah, and the people - they made him nauseous, walking so fast. Miyagi's eyes and senses couldn't endure the rapidity and he ended up puking in some corner. He honestly doesn't know where he threw up, but he's hoping it wasn't on someone's feet - one can hope. Because he was still in the crowded street when he walked away from the nasty vomit.

And he continued to walk on a stomach full of grilled spicy stake and lots of sake.

* * *

Miyagi wakes up in a blue room. His whole apartment is plain white. Before any thoughts can enter his mind, a hammer-hard sensation hits his head and he winces.

"Ah, you're awake," a female voice chimes, scaring the crap out of Miyagi.

He looks up to find the woman he saw in Shinobu's house before... he quickly takes a look around the room and it doesn't take long to find a family picture. He's now met everyone except for the mom. The woman has long, brown hair and she has darker eyes than the blonde - he's assuming the mother looks the same, since Shinobu clearly takes after his father.

"H-how...? I mean, why am I here?" Miyagi grumbles, rubbing his throbbing head. He remembers everything up until he left the restaurant.

The woman shrugs. "Shinobu brought you here."

"Hah? T-that brat did?!" The raven takes the glass of water the woman is giving him.

"Yup. Luckily he had a driver with him... I heard Dad went drinking with you. Can I ask you who you are?" The woman asks nervously, blushing a bit.

Miyagi looks up, amused. _Great, the sister likes me too._

"Miyagi... Miyagi Yoh. You are...?" He asks back, though he's honestly not interested.

"Risako. You already know the whole family, Miyagi, I feel like I'm the last to introduce myself," she laughs and heck, Miyagi is interested now. Her smile... is so innocent that it shines the room.

"Oh, no, I haven't met your mom yet!" Miyagi laughs, feeling the atmosphere lighten.

It back-fires. Risako's face immediately becomes like a stone, hard and cold.

"Our mother... passed away five years ago," she whispers silently.

"Oh... Oh, then I'm sorry...," the raven look away awkwardly. At least fate didn't show him ghosts now.

"No, it's okay... We all miss her and we're sometimes sensitive about her," Risako replies, trying very hard not to frown or let her faint smile leave her usually cheerful face.

Miyagi grabs her hand out of impulse, surprising both of them.

Just then Shinobu opens the door, giving them the world's most hateful glare ever, with his grey eyes narrowed at their held hands.

"So the drunk's alive," the blonde says, recovering from the pain in his heart.

"Shinobu! That's rude!" Risako scolds her younger brother. "Sheesh, kids, huh?"

Miyagi smiles. Finally, someone gets him. "He'll grow up... one day." He winks at her.

"Hopefully," she adds, making Shinobu scowl more.

"I'm sorry for being 19. I heard 18 is the legal adult age in America!" Shinobu counters.

"Er... wasn't it 21?" Miyagi retorts.

"21 is for drinking," the blonde smirks, feeling quite proud for knowing his facts.

"Shinobu, if it were a matter of age, then your friend Miki would also be called an 'adult', but we all know that's not true," Risako taunts him, especially aiming at his close friend.

Miyagi feels like it's become a sibling fight, so he awkwardly gets up, not wanting to hear two Takatsuki's fight in front of him. Amazingly enough, both of them shut up when the raven gets up.

"Miyagi, are you ready to get up?" She asks softly, grabbing his arm smoothly to assist him.

Shinobu could break walls with the look he's giving them right now.

The raven steps away from Risako, breaking her oddly possessive grip.

"I'm alright - this isn't my first hangover, believe it or not," Miyagi smiles, making his way out of the room. Shinobu glares at him and he ignores it - the best decision for now. "Er... thanks for taking care of me, Takatsuki-san." He looks at Risako.

"Just call me Risako, Miyagi," she insists as she tries to grab his hands again.

"Um, then thanks, Risako... Oh, and Shinobu, can I talk to you alone?" Miyagi winces as he finds himself saying the words he wanted to block.

Widened grey eyes stare at him in surprise.

"R-right now?" Shinobu asks, incredulous. _What's there left to say...?_

Miyagi nods and no one sees the jealous expression on Risako's face.

"I-I'll be in the living room, Miyagi - come down when you two are done talking," the woman says and leaves the room, closing the door for them.

All alone now, Miyagi sighs before continuing. Words are coming through his head without forming conscious thoughts of how they're going to affect both him and the blonde. In simple words, he's going to blab his heart out without even thinking about the consequences.

"Oi... I'm sorry about this morning... Did you use the check?" _Dammit, that's a weird question to ask - makes me seem like a cold-hearted, money-loving bastard._ "I-I mean, you did want to use it for your dad's near bankruptcy."

Shinobu doesn't say anything. Although he's listening carefully, he doesn't want to speak to Miyagi - not after this morning.

Miyagi sighs again. "Ne... You once called me a stalker, right? Well, the truth is... I see this red... er, string or some kind of thread that's connected to your wedding ring finger," he confesses, pointing at the blonde's hand.

"Red thread...? Like the fated string?" Shinobu speaks at last.

"Yes, that... I can see it on my hand... to your hand. Even right now, it's glowing softly... it's really red," Miyagi replies, going on and pulling the string.

As he pulls it, the blonde's hand jerks up.

"Yeah, on that hand," the raven nods, glad to have finally confessed and gotten this off his chest.

"... I didn't move my hand," the blonde says nervously. "H-how did you do it...? Pull the string again!"

Intrigued, Miyagi pulls on the red thread and once more the youth's hand moves forward.

"... Fuck, it's real. This red thread is real," Shinobu blinks, shocked.

"Yeah, and I've been seeing it for a long time now... The times we met were... er, um fated," Miyagi mumbles off.

Shinobu backs away, not liking where this is going. "F-fate...? Y-You mean... we're f-f-fated to b-be t-together?!"

"Er, ah, I guess... Oi, don't give me that stare - I'm not lying, you've just witnessed that weird red thread! I... tried my best to ignore you, seriously. Why would a CEO like me ever be interested in you? Think about it," the raven grumbles, getting annoyed.

"Ha! Same here; why would I ever want to be with an old perverted man!?" Shinobu scowls, crossing his arms.

"P-perverted! Ex-ccuusee me for doing the deal we agreed on," Miyagi walks closer, watching the red thread glow brightly.

"... Look here, don't walk any closer!" The blonde backs away and suddenly hits the wall, leaning against it for safety.

"Oh-ho, are you scared of me?" The raven grins wickedly as he brings his long arm beside the blonde's face, touching the cold wall.

"N-No...," he stutters, clearly scared. He's trembling slightly.

_Che, why does he lie when he's trembling like a scared puppy?!_

"Shinobu... I can see you hate me and this awful fate just as much as I do... but what are we going to do about it? We always end up meeting each other - this... this thing seems unavoidable," Miyagi tells him with a solemn face as he backs away. No point in bothering the edgy brat anymore than he has.

"Eh?!" Shinobu looks up, surprised. "W-what do you mean unavoidable?!"

"Like today, for example - did I want to sleep in your house? In fact, I accidentally met your dad yesterday - by fate," the raven explains tiredly. The more he explained to the blonde, the more it made sense... yet at the same time he sounded like a pathetic stalker.

"I still don't get it... Wait, you met my dad yesterday?!" The blonde wrinkles his nose, upset by this new fact.

"A-accidentally, yes. I kicked him.. anyway, we had dinner and drank sake, the reason I got so drunk... and you took me home with you," Miyagi now pieces up things. "About that, why did you do that?"

"Huh!? H-how do you remember that?!" Shinobu blushes, looking away.

"Risako told me," the raven shrugs. "Now tell me, why did you bring me here?"

"...," Shinobu decides not to tell him that.

"Oi... don't tell me, you like me?!" Miyagi exclaims.

"HELL NO! Y-you bumped into my car! ... And I don't like telling you this, but you were the one who forcibly got into my car and I had to take you home," the blonde grumbles awkwardly.

"No...," the raven sits on the bed in the room, devastated. He really acts like a stalker..._ Fuck, no wonder Shinobu isn't trusting my words_. "I'm sorry about that, then... I was drunk, so technically I would've never done that if I was sober."

Shinobu seems like he isn't listening to Miyagi anymore as he slowly paces in the room.

"I still think you're a bit stalker-ish, but it is odd that you seem to bump into me whether you're drunk or sober... But I don't believe in destiny and fate," the blonde's grey eyes flash at him, serious.

"But.. you've seen what this red thread is - y-your hand moved...," Miyagi reminds him.

"Yes, but I don't believe people are fated for each other. Whatever this red thread you're seeing must be a misunderstanding," Shinobu tells him with a straight face.

"Oi... trust me, I've tried to find excuses for this fucking thread, but the only thing that makes sense is fate - whether we like it or not, we're fated for each other," the raven exhales sharply.

"And you expect me to believe you, just like that?" The blonde scowls.

"Like I said, you've felt the red thread move your hand - so it's a real thing. Why would I lie about something like this?" Miyagi glares at the red thread in front of him. Sucks how he's the crazy one who can see it. How he wished the stupid boy could see it too!

Seeing the blonde give him a dull stare, Miyagi gives up. He doesn't care anymore. Who believes in fate anyway? He didn't before... especially not after his sensei died...

"Fine, I can see you don't like this fated thread. Quite frankly I don't either, so... let's make a new deal: you avoid me, I avoid you - never run into me, don't even talk to me, and don't even dare come into my company again," the old raven declares, with his hand ready for a handshake.

"No touching either," the blonde retorts, giving Miyagi's hand a weird look.

Miyagi takes his hand back. "Fine, that's even better - after this moment, we're complete strangers again - forget my name while you're at it and I'll forget yours too."

With this said, the raven steps away, turns around, and walks on. He's not talking to Risako either... or their father. He's willing to stay away from anyone named Takatsuki from now on. He's only hoping fate will let them separate easily like this.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please review! :D **


	7. Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! (but I own Miki and Lilah)**

**Author's note: 3,272 words - '-san' is a polite ending for names, basically like a 'ms, mr, mrs,' in English. Also, tempurpedic is a popular mattress that has memory foam and the wine glass test is keeping a wine glass on the mattress while someone is jumping on the bed - the wine glass shouldn't fall, if the mattress is a tempurpedic. :) **

**Enjoy! **

"KAMIJOUUUU~!" Miyagi hugs his secretary with a huge smile on his face.

Hiroki tries his best to wriggle out of the hug or push the huge idiot away, but he wasn't strong enough.

"OI, let go, Miyagi!" He yells, pinching the man's arm.

"Oww! Kamijou, do you know why I'm soooooooo happy?~" The raven asks rhetorically.

"Please enlighten me, sir, on why you're acting like a five year-old today," Hiroki grumbles, still trapped in Miyagi's arms.

Miyagi lets go of the man and returns to his black office chair, his suit surprisingly wrinkle-free and still impressive.

"Because I have a date today~," Miyagi purses his lips, feeling like he's finally getting his life in order.

Hiroki glares at his boss. "Aren't you engaged, sir?"

"Yes, I am. So?" The raven opens his laptop and begins typing indifferently.

"So!? Er, I don't want to sound intrusive-,"

"Then don't say it. I have a good guesstimation of what you're going to say - please don't," Miyagi tells him and resumes his work.

Kamijou senses the careless expression on Miyagi's face and sighs. He's been trying to get Miyagi to confess to his parents that he hates his fiance, but his boss feels like it's pointless. The engagement is just... there now. His parents aren't doing anything to fix it and his fiance doesn't care as long as she gets the money... so Miyagi stays away from it all the time, never ending it and he'll never comply to it.

When his secretary leaves the office (yes, by himself - they fixed the doors with two thump scanners - one for Miyagi and one for him), Miyagi looks up at his empty office. It's been only a day without seeing the blonde and he's feeling so peaceful that it's freaky. The only irritable thing that happened today was that the automatic door at the entrance of his building doesn't work, but pulling the normal door wasn't that tedious - dealing with that blondie is hundred times worse than that.

Shaking off any minor thought of the irritating blonde, Miyagi forces images of his new date into his mind. Lilah Ross, a very successful and elegant businesswoman who is planning to take over her father's company without any help or fake merger marriage. Sadly, he only recently heard about her or else she could've been a great 'fake' (maybe even real...) girlfriend. He's honestly looking forward to meeting her in person since he's vaguely heard her name here and there, something he never dug too deep into before until this morning and now he has a date with her tonight.

He gives a nervous glance at the red glowing string on his finger and turns away, refusing to think about it.

* * *

Beautiful.

Lillah is tall with honey blonde hair and an elegant, long red dress. She's better than what he expected - her words flow smoothly and eloquently, her opinions of various topics match with Miyagi's and she also worked her way up through business.

Miyagi's mind is asking only one question, which accidentally leaks.

"Lilah... Where have you been all my life?" Miyagi asks, surprised that he actually said it aloud!

The lovely heart-faced blonde laughs softly. "Sorry, I was in Russia... Um, Miyagi-san, I know you seem to regard me as a great person, but I... I have a secret to tell you."

"Hmm? What is it?" The raven leans closer over his food, worried.

They're sitting in the same restaurant Miyagi always comes to, on the highest floor of his favorite hotel. Having the classical candle-lit dinner, they face each other in the dim, yet calm light. From the frown on Lilah's face, Miyagi is worried about her secret. _What, is she engaged too? I should tell her about my engagement too, then... _

"I-I... I'm a mother," she says abruptly.

Miyagi drops his spoon. His eyes look at the charming, beautiful woman in front of him and wonders if she's lying to him, but the severity of the topic makes him doubt that.

"Um..," Miyagi clears his throat, not sure how to answer this. "Wow... You're one pretty mother - I mean, you don't seem to, no wait, ah..."

"I know, it's okay... I was eighteen when I made the mistake of believing my ex-boyfriend that he'd marry me... He only wanted my money...," she trails off and looks down. "I'm only telling you this, Miyagi-san, because I want to continue seeing you after tonight... So I want to be honest."

"Oh, okay. Well, I like that you're being honest... then I'll be honest too," the raven gulps. If this single-mom just tore her heart's secret about her son (whom clearly no one knows about) and risked telling him, he can tell her about the red thread - the engagement thing flew by his head.

As Miyagi explains in detail what's the invisible thing on his wedding ring finger, the woman's soft expression turns into a glare.

"Miyagi-san, are you... mocking me?" She grips her napkin with Hulk strength.

"Eh..? No, really, I have this red thread of fate on my ring finger-," he's cut off by her.

"Are you telling me you know who you're fated to? Is it me? Is that why you want to meet me all of a sudden?" Lilah suddenly turns hopeful, finding light in this awful situation.

"Er... No, it's not you...," Miyagi takes an awkward sip of water, scared of her reaction.

Any other woman would throw water at his face or yell at him, but Lilah calms down and continues eating. The eerie silence is killing Miyagi. He should've just lied and told her it's her - not like she or anyone else can see the freaking red thread.

At last, she puts down her knife and fork and looks up with bright blue eyes.

"Miyagi-san, I'm afraid I overestimated you. Whether or not your 'red thread' is real, you shouldn't meet someone when you're already 'fated' with someone else," she says plainly, not wanting to elaborate at all.

The raven feels a painful sting on his face from the serious gaze she's giving him. The truth hurts and Miyagi doesn't know how to tell her that he's fated with... a man. Everything is so rushed and awkward that the words never leave his mouth.

"I guess that's it... This was a great date, Miyagi-san, but we won't be meeting again - at least, not like this," she states as she gets up, her bare shoulders shrugging slightly in disappointment.

Miyagi gets up and slowly grabs her arm.

"At least let me take you home, Li- I mean Ms. Ross," he corrects himself in time. He can't call her so personally now, not after being rejected.

She gives a weak smile. "Sure."

The raven makes his way towards her and walks beside her - maintaining a good distance.

"Miyagi-san... just because I don't want to date you, it doesn't mean I hate you," Lilah laughs as she pulls him close. Apparently he was walking too far away.

"I'm sorry... About the fated thread too... It's not like I wanted to be 'fated' with someone," Miyagi complains as he lightly pulls the string.

It begins to glow gently.

Miyagi looks ahead and sees the blonde with a brunette boy.

The brunette starts to corner Shinobu against the wall and suddenly grabs his wrists, as if forcing him.

Something snaps in Miyagi's mind and he quickly walks towards the brunette and pulls the lecherous runt away from Shinobu.

"What're you doing?!" Miyagi yells at the brunette.

He doesn't realize he'd completely forgotten about Lilah. The woman in the red dress walks towards them and looks at the brunette.

"Miki... What're you doing here?" Lilah asks the brunette.

"You know this runt?" The raven asks, curious how that happened.

Before he's given answers, Shinobu kicks the wall.

"She's his mom, of course she knows him," the blonde grumbles.

Miyagi raises a brow at Lilah. "Ah, so he's your son..." _Wow, he's old_, he thinks to himself.

"Uh, yeah... Miki, what're you doing here?" She asks again, looking back at her son.

"Oi, more importantly, what were you doing with Shinobu here?" Miyagi pokes in, worried.

A strange hysterical laugh surprises everyone, coming from the blonde boy.

"Why're you concerned about me, huh, fucker?" He scowls at the old raven.

"Miyagi-san, you know him?" Lilah asks him this time, curious as well.

"Ah, yeah...," Miyagi's heart thumps. Should he tell her...? "This is the red thread guy here."

He winces before he sees her reaction, scared. However, Lilah merely gives a lope-sided smile, not sure what face to make. From the look Miyagi's giving her, she believes in him - he doesn't seem like a crazy person who'd lie about this.

"Fuck, you told her?!" Shinobu yells and walks away.

Miyagi immediately looks at Lilah, as if seeking for approval or some kind of permission.

"Go ahead, I'll deal with him and take him home," she gives him the okay.

"Thanks!" He smiles brightly and runs off.

Miyagi sees the elevator closing with Shinobu inside with his arms crossed.

"Oi, wait...!" The old man puts extra effort into his run and stops the elevator with one finger.

Worst mistake ever.

"OOWW, fuck, that hurt!" He grumbles as he sees the elevator opening for him.

"Idiot!" Shinobu mumbles, looking away as he shifts to the side.

"If you stopped the elevator, that wouldn't have happened," Miyagi eyes the brat.

"You told me to ignore you - I only followed your fucking directions," the blonde points out.

Miyagi sheepishly looks down at his black shoes. He can't deny the statement; he did tell the blonde to ignore him and never talk to him again.

"Um, well, I did say that, but today I realized that I'm running away from fate... and so are you," the raven mutters quietly.

"Ha! Fate? I told you already, I don't believe in fate," Shinobu retorts with a scowl.

"But you believe in this, right?" Miyagi asks as he pulls his red thread and the blonde's hand jerks up.

Freaked out again by the same thing he witnessed yesterday, the blonde shivers.

"I don't know how you do that, but that doesn't make me believe in fate," Shinobu scowls mildly, almost like a sulking face.

Little by little, Miyagi is losing his patience. It annoys the crap out of him that this blonde doesn't believe in obvious clues and signs that they're fated.

"Che, then how did we meet today? Coincidence again!?" The old raven brushes an irritated hand throw his silky hair, frustrated.

"Oi, you're a stalker - I have no doubt about that," the blonde nods to himself.

"Ha, seriously, this brat..!" Miyagi sighs loudly. "Fine, then how do you explain my date - her son is your friend! Oh, and about that, what was he going to do to you? Was he trying to kiss you?" The raven suddenly asks, remembering the horrific image of his blondie being cornered by someone else.

Lucky for Shinobu, the elevator door pings open and he escapes the raven momentarily. Miyagi grabs his wrist and stalls him there.

"Oi, answer me; what was that Miki kid about to do?" The man asks again, his expression so serious that the blonde's breath is taken away - only for 1 mini-second.

Huffing, the blonde refuses to answer. "Let go, you old bastard!"

"Not a chance - tell me or I'll... I'll... kiss you!" Miyagi threatens, feeling like that's the most powerful threat in the world.

Shinobu is incredulous; he doesn't believe a rich, uptight businessman like Miyagi would do something like that in a hotel lobby.

"Are you even considering to answer, brat?" The raven begins tapping his foot.

"No! Why would I?! You're a stranger to me and I want to keep it that way!" Shinobu barks at him, his voice bellowing.

"WELL I DON'T!" Miyagi blurts out uncontrollably.

Grey eyes pop wide in shock - so shell-shocked that he freezes, even his accelerated heart stops. Miyagi awkwardly looks away, his grip still on the blonde's wrist, never wanting to let go.

"Did you just...?" Shinobu trails off, not even sure how to finish.

"Yeah... I guess I did...," the raven mumbles clumsily.

"...," the blonde slowly inches closer. "Um... does that mean we can... talk to each other?"

Miyagi smiles. Hope - he has hope in him again. It feels like something just grew in his heart - compassion, maybe? Whatever it was, it was slowly blooming into something sweet.

"Of course, kiddo," he pats the blonde on his head, messing up his hair.

Scowling the blonde grabs Miyagi's hand with his free hand. With both their hands touching, Miyagi feels something electrifying in his heart that's spreading everywhere.

"Er... Not wanting to ruin whatever is happening, but are you going to tell me what that brat was going to do to you or not?" The raven reminds Shinobu of his main question.

"Oh, Miki? Don't worry, he's just bi-curious. I let him kiss me now and then, it's nothing too-," his lips are sealed before he can go on.

Miyagi couldn't control himself at all, his body automatically moved on its own. He's scared of what the blonde will think of him now, maybe label him into the old pervert category and taunt him about being a pedophile; however, to his surprise, Shinobu leans closer into Miyagi, molding into the warm embrace as their arms wrap themselves around one another - so naturally that it makes him want to smile like an idiot.

He breaks away from the kiss gently and slowly - wanting to savor the feeling.

"Shinobu-chin... don't let anyone else kiss you," he whispers huskily into the blonde's ear.

Red: Shinobu's ear is red from his embarrassed blush. He was already red from the kiss, but the hot whisper just made him want to melt.

"Eh? C-chin...?!" He suddenly realizes what Miyagi just said - more shocked about the nickname.

"Oh yeah, I never called you that - cute nickname for a cute guy," Miyagi kisses the blonde's cheek playfully. Gosh, this kid's so cute when he blushes!

"C-CUTE?! Fucker, let go - right now, let go!" Shinobu scowls darkly as he pushes Miyagi away.

"Oi, isn't being called 'cute' a compliment?" The raven tilts his head.

Shinobu takes a step away. "HELL NO!"

* * *

Miyagi wakes up from his awful dream. He just imagined a full scenario of him and the blonde making out in front of the elevator in the most popular hotel ever. As if he's brave enough to jeopardize his business image like that, psh. He rubs his eyes and looks around his empty bedroom, just the way he likes it. He doesn't remember what really happens when he leaves the elevator with the blonde because he honestly had too much to drink last night and his memory got hazier as he got sleepier. He's pretty sure he never flirted with the blonde - the mere idea makes him shudder or want to puke. One thing Miyagi knows about himself is that he's not a homo. And there's no way he likes Shinobu - like the blonde said in the dream, Miyagi did tell him never to talk to him.

Getting up, he wears his silk, white robe and walks out to get his morning newspaper before showering. Always a good idea to check the stocks before relaxing.

"Hmmm~ Ah, g-good morning, Miyagi," a voice yawns behind him.

The raven flinches so bad that he trips on the single step in his living room and tumbles onto his black leather sofa.

"THE FUCK..?!" Miyagi shouts, surprised.

A cute Shinobu yawns louder and cuter as he swings his arms up in the air, his mouth open like a lion.

"Your bed is fucking awesome - is it a TempurPedic mattress? Their commercials weren't lying, it's so soft," Shinobu smiles blissfully as he sits on another leather sofa, parallel to the one Miyagi just fell in. Thankfully, the blonde is fully dressed, so Miyagi gets half of the picture - he just doesn't remember how he got here.

"Er.. Yeah, I think it's TempurPedic," Miyagi replies dully. He can't believe he's having a conversation about mattresses with the blonde when he's supposed to be asking him why the fuck is he here!

"Nice, I'm definitely buying one now. Hmm, I kind of want to try the wine glass test. Where do you keep your wine glasses?" The blonde gets up easily and enters Miyagi's kitchen without a breeze. _Such audacity!_

"Oi... why're you so carefree in my apartment? This is MY apartment, not yours," the raven grumbles, irritated at how the blonde is now opening cabinets and looking through shelves for the wine glasses. "Plus, you're underage - you can't drink."

Shinobu scowls. "I never said I'd be drinking the wine, now did I?"

Miyagi is baffled.

When the blonde finds the wine glasses, he takes one and fills it with water.

"See? Now you don't have to worry about your precious wine collection," Shinobu grumbles as he tilts the wine glass in his hand, pretending to swing wine in it.

"Tch, I don't have a wine collection - I have a whiskey collection," Miyagi corrects.

The blonde scowls. "Rich bastard."

"Oi..!" The raven gets up, annoyed. "W-what're you doing in my house, anyway?" Miyagi walks up towards the blonde and blocks his way.

"Huh? You're the one you invited me in!" Shinobu tries to walk around him.

Miyagi keeps the blonde trapped. "When did I do that?!"

"Last night, of course, old man!"

"L-last night...? But I had a date last night with... Oh, wait, I'm remembering something - Are you Lilah's son!?" Miyagi gasps, shocked. _No wonder he has blonde hair..._

"NO! Oi, did you bash up your head last night or what?! Lilah is Miki's mom!" Shinobu exclaims, pissed off.

"Ah, oh yeah, Miki... Never mind that, tell me this: Why are you in my house?" Miyagi asks now, concerned.

"Like I said, you let me in!" The blonde blushes, not wanting to elaborate on anything.

"...," Miyagi gives him a plain stare. "And... why would I do that?"

As if the last straw has been broken, the blonde scowls. "THE HECK I KNOW THAT! I'm leaving!"

"Huh? W-what about the wine glass test?" Miyagi follows after him.

"I-I'll do that with my own mattress!" Shinobu yells so loud there's a small echo in the hallway towards the front door.

"Wait, tell me what happened last night - I don't remember anything!" The raven begs him, dead curious on what happened.

"FUCKING REMEMBER THAT ON YOUR OWN TIME!" The blonde slams the door behind him.

Speechless, Miyagi just gazes at the white door. _Just... what did I do last night...?!_

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**Omake:**

**Miki: Wow, my mom's a single mother in this fanfic?!**

**Me: Yup - and she tried to get with Miyagi!**

**Shinobu: Miki, I have another reason to hate you now. -_-**

**Miki: Eeep! Er, Author-san, I have another question: Why am I bi-curious in this one?**

**Me: :/ Because I wanted to make someone bi. **

**Miki: O_o So you chose me?!**

**Me: Yup. :) **

**Miki: *sighs and gives up* **


	8. Pancakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (but I own Lilah and Miki)**

**Author's note: 'Ne' is something that indicates that the sentence is a question in Japanese. 'Hai' means Yes in Japanese. (3,217 words)**

**Enjoy! **

First thing Miyagi does is go to his CCTV room - he only has one camera and it's for his front door. He lives in a normal apartment despite the fact he could own his own mansion, like how his family would do if they came here. Since he only uses the basics in a house, he found no reason to be so greedy, which is also why he's only installed one camera - he didn't see any need to add any more. Remembering what the installer guy told him, he rewinds the window to 10pm last night and keeps forwarding it until people come in.

He plays it and the video starts, loud and clear:

"FUCK THE WORLD, Shinobu, we're GAY!" Miyagi shrieks on the large and colored T.V. screen.

"Hai, hai," the blonde sighs as he pushes the drunk man into his house.

"Seriously, Shin-chan, we need to tell everyone that we're fated together!" The raven continues as he walks gallantly yet trips on a step and falls horribly.

He can see Shinobu helping the heavy man up and just when he has him stably up and all, the man pukes on Shinobu a very green and ugly vomit. Thankfully none of the puke really fell on the young blonde, but he missed him by a few inches which is offensive enough.

"Eewww!" The current Miyagi squeals in disgust, covering his eyes. "H-How could I do that? No wonder he yelled at me..."

Now he sees himself step on the puke and hug the blonde tightly, like a bear attacking a human.

"SHINOBU-CHIN~~! You're soooooooo cute!" He exclaims happily.

Miyagi's jaw drops. He wanted to stop the video instantly, it was that shocking and disturbing. The blonde was obviously helping him out and Miyagi truly acted like a perverted old man, calling him cute and harassing him with hugs.

"A-arhh...! S-stop, Miyagi! I still have to get home!" Shinobu pushes the old man now on screen.

"But Shinobu-chin, I... I'm interested in you now.. I won't let you go home tonight," the raven confesses boldly and the current Miyagi chokes on his spit.

"EHH...!?" Is the only exclamation Miyagi can yell at this shocking footage.

His dream... wasn't a dream! He realizes that everything that happened in the dream was real and he did kiss the blonde in the most crowded and fancy hotel in Japan.

His life is over.

And yet his eyes are still eagerly and anxiously glued on the large T.V.

He can see Shinobu blush from Miyagi's confession, but the blonde still scowls.

"D-don't lie, old man! You... Y-You just want me to believe in destiny and that bullshit, right?!" The blonde grabs the door handle.

_Yes! Leave me there!_ _Go home and be a good boy!_ Miyagi cheers inside his head, momentarily forgetting that the blonde actually did stay (hence the awkward meeting this morning).

However, to his dismay, he hugs the blonde from behind and lavishes deep kisses on his neck while god knows where his hands are groping!

"Oi...! F-fuck, I did that?!" He hides his face in his hands, not wanting to see reality - but he's taking a peek as all his fingers give way for his large and clearly interested dark eyes.

He can hear the blonde say soft 'no's' and gentle 'ah~' type moans of pleasure. Miyagi can feel himself getting hot from embarrassment. He's worse than any pervert... because even after watching this video, he's feeling aroused all over again. _Ah,_ he thinks, _did I really touch him like that..? So forcefully, too_, he notes as he sees himself continue his harassment.

Finally, he can see the two fingers avoiding the puke and walking inside the house.

After a few last faint footsteps, nothing else is heard.

The world will never know what Miyagi did to Shinobu last night.

And neither will Miyagi.

* * *

"Miyagi... Is there a problem?" Hiroki narrows his eyes at his boss intently. They're going over papers for a new project and Miyagi hasn't made a single comment, which is unusual of the loquacious Miyagi.

The raven looks up with tired and dark-circled eyes. "Hmm?"

"I asked, what's your problem? You've been unresponsive all day," his subordinate grumbles and then his voice becomes light. "Nothing wrong about it, though. I like this silence... but I hate looking at a grumpy old man all day." He gives Miyagi a stare that says, 'explain - now'.

"I'm sorry, Kamijou, it's just that... I've made a grave mistake last night..," Miyagi tells him with his eyes covered with his sweaty, large hands.

"Mistake..? Oi, did you kill someone?" Kamijou leans closer to his oak desk.

"Heaven's no!" The raven gasps. "Why would you even say that?!"

The brunette shrugs. "Well, you seem so gloomy it wouldn't be a shock." His subordinate gives a mean smile.

"Ha, ha, very funny. But seriously, I... k-kissed someone I shouldn't have," the raven admits slowly. Although he never seemed to kiss Shinobu's lips in the video, god knows if he did when he took him inside the living room - or even on his bed!

"Crap, don't tell me it was someone from this company," Hiroki sighs. A boss having an affair with his own employee isn't the best thing for his image.

"No! Again, quit assuming things! It was... someone else, someone from Takatsuki Publishing Company," Miyagi gives an important detail.

Hiroki's eyes widen. "Takatsuki's daughter? I heard she's a big slut."

"Really? Ah, I thought she's really nice... Oi, but no! It's not her!" The raven snaps, irritated. How can he tell his best friend that he kissed another guy...!?

"Then who...? Oi, not his wife!" Kamijou exclaims.

"FUCK NO, IT WAS THEIR SON!" He blurts out.

He can see his friend's face drop in front of him, jaw included. Kamijou recovers after a while, but his eyes are still wide in the end.

"Er... by son, you mean his _male_ child?" Hiroki asks for clarification, incredulous.

With his hands in his face again, Miyagi nods sadly.

"J-just a kiss... or more?" His subordinate blushes as he looks away.

"I... don't know, honestly... I was drunk," Miyagi explains at last.

"Ah... great, at least you have a valid excuse f-for doing t-that," Hiroki laughs nervously.

"Yeah, but how do I nicely tell the damn brat I'm not interested in him?" The raven sighs.

"That, you figure out on your own," Hiroki frowns as he leaves Miyagi's office.

"On my own again?" He grumbles.

_Why do I have to do everything like that? Why can't somebody just give me a damn sign...!_

Miyagi's eyes naturally look down at his red thread.

_Fuck_, he thinks as he drops his head on his desk, dead tired.

* * *

Miyagi fixed his tie nervously as his left hand pressed the doorbell to Shinobu's house. He knows there's a 1/3 chance Mr. Takatsuki will open the door, but he's willing to risk it. His eyes give a glimpse at his left hand and see the red thread glowing. _Wow_, he thinks, _I could stalk him to any place on earth with this. _

Shinobu opens the door and asks 'who is it?' and then stops.

"W-what're you doing here?" He scowls at the old man, annoyed already.

"I... want to clear things up. Should we talk inside?" The raven asks, moving forward as he seeks for a way inside.

The blonde stops him with his hand. "We can talk here... My dad's inside."

"Ah... Well, then let's talk in my car. I'm really tired," Miyagi complain as he walks towards his Mercedes.

"This is my second time seeing your car... Not bad," Shinobu says with an expressionless face.

Second time..? Ah, he must've took a cab with me last night, Miyagi thinks. Once they're both inside the car, Miyagi starts.

"So... About last night... Did we go all the way?" He looks straight into Shinobu's eyes, hoping for a no.

"No...," the blonde says softly (to which Miyagi sighs in relief). "But you did grope me a lot!" He scowls once more.

Guilt gets trapped in his throat as he finds it hard to say the next sentence.

"Well, though I'm sorry about that... and everything else we did last night... but I want you to continue ignoring me," Miyagi tells him bluntly.

Shinobu's scowl disappears as an expressionless face takes over. Miyagi doesn't know if he's hurt again or what. Maybe neutral? He doesn't mind, though - as long as Miyagi himself doesn't turn into a pervert again, he doesn't mind what happens. How could he release his lust on an underage boy? Especially the heir to his father's company! Even if the fucking string of fate is making them come together, Miyagi doesn't want to have any relation with this boy... not after that video.

"Fine. Then you too - Promise me that you won't ever stalk me again," Shinobu says plainly, his poker face hiding every emotion.

"S-stalk?! Oi, I told you I'm not a stalker!" Miyagi yells, exasperated.

The blonde sneers. "Then we'll never meet again, now will we?"

Glaring at the proud brat, he nods seriously. "Of course not."

* * *

True to her promise, Lilah never meets Miyagi for a date again. He asked for another chance, but she refused him. Guess he really did tell her about Shinobu being his destined mate. Going home alone, he works on his papers for the new project and then goes to sleep bored that night. The next day he receives a text from Lilah that she'll give him another chance... if he works with her son on this cooking contest.

"Thanks, but why the cooking contest?" Miyagi asks her on his bluetooth as he drives to work.

"He doesn't have a partner and because I want you to get along with him first... He wants to get to know you, so I thought this is the best opportunity for that," Lilah tells him, her voice so gentle, yet there's an underlying commanding tone.

"Er... So when is it? Text me the details about it," he says, wanting full coverage of this. He's finally got this wonderful chance with his dream girl, he's not going to waste it. Plus, she already has a kid! He doesn't have to make babies! He hates the sound of that - _those little whiny brats_.

"About that... I said this is the best opportunity, but the contest is tomorrow...," she confesses slowly.

Miyagi abruptly hits his brakes as he parks in his VIP parking space.

"T-tomorrow!? Oi, I can't learn to cook that fast! H-he'll lose if I'm his partner!" The raven exclaims desperately. He doesn't even make his own food, he orders it all the time or dines in restaurants.

"Don't worry, it's a mandatory school contest - even the most untalented amateur chefs are required to join," Lilah says with a laugh.

Miyagi frowns. He wants to say 'but I'll be that most untalented amateur'.

"Do I at least get to prepare with him anytime soon?" Miyagi sighs.

"Of course! I'll definitely text you the details - he's looking forward to this!" She tells him with a cheerful voice. Miyagi enjoys listening to her soft voice... almost like his teacher's...

* * *

"I'm Miki!" The boy smiles as he eagerly grabs Miyagi's hand.

Miyagi smiles back. Finally a kid who knows what a handshake is! "I'm Miyagi, as you've heard from your mother... So, where is the kitchen?" His eyes curiously roam around the spacious and artistically decorated home.

Large watercolor paintings hung on every wall, adding color and intensity to each area. There were pretty flowers in decorative vases here and there. Miyagi loved this homely image and the nice welcoming feel to this place - it was like entering his mom's old house, filled with happiness and excitement. It was seven thirty and they're supposed to practice for tomorrow. Lilah told him that the contest is only for Miki's home economics class, so there aren't that many people as he thought. However, being trained in home economics, those college students are probably experts at cooking compared to Miyagi.

Currently, Miki leads the raven into a large kitchen with granite counters and large professional chef stoves.

"I love to cook," Miki suddenly says, catching Miyagi out of his reverie. "Mom renovated the kitchen so that I can cook lots of food."

It made sense why everything in the kitchen was so... big and professional looking. It intimated a newbie like Miyagi.

"Erm, so, what do you want to cook for the contest?" Miyagi starts with a simple question, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hmm, maybe pancakes?" The caramel haired boy smiles, his cheeks uplifting just like his mother's.

"What flavor?" Please say blueberry, please say blueberry, Miyagi chants inside his mind.

"Hmmmmm, that's a reallllly tough choice. I'm great at making pancakes! Maybe blueberry?" Miki tilts his head.

"Yes! I mean, that's a good choice. So, how do I help out?" Miyagi pops his knuckles as he gets ready.

"Ah, first we have to call a friend," Miki flattens Miyagi's eagerness. "He'll be our taste tester."

"Why can't we just taste it ourselves?" The raven wonders.

"I'm very impartial, Miyagi-san," the boy admits sheepishly.

"Ah... Well, go ahead, call our taste tester, then," Miyagi waves his hand and then leans against a counter.

It never occurs to him to ask Miki who this tester will be.

* * *

The doorbell rings and Miyagi jolts up.

"He's here!" He says, his hands full with a mixing bowl. He literally beat the crap out of the pancake mix to the point there were no bumps or bubbles - just smooth cream.

"Can you get the door, Miyagi-san? I'm looking for the fry pan!" Miki says as he sits on the floor of his kitchen, opening a cabinet stuffed with pans.

Miyagi is slightly amused by the load of crap in the cabinets, but he places the mixing bowl on the counter and goes to the door.

He opens it and sees the blonde. Their eyes widen and slowly both of them are glaring at one another.

"... I told you to stop stalking me, old man," Shinobu grumbles as he pushes Miyagi and walks inside like he owns the place.

"Me? Hah! You're the one stalking me! Why're you here, anyway?" Miyagi asks rudely, wanting to kick out the little brat.

"Sorry to inform you, but I'm a welcomed guest here," the blonde brags, entering the kitchen with a smile. "Yo, Miki, I'm here."

"Ah, hey... I'm still looking for the frying pan, so wait bit, ne?" Miki gives a short smile and continues to search in the dark dungeon of pans.

"K... But Miki, why is this old man here?" Shinobu asks loudly, purposely giving Miyagi a rotten glance as he says 'old man'.

"Oh, he's my mom's new boyfriend! He's helping me in tomorrow's cooking contest! By the way, who's your partner?" His friend asks back, curious.

His question remains unanswered for a while as Shinobu gives a stare of betrayal to Miyagi. Fate, destiny, and soul mate was all a bunch of bogus. Shinobu's stare soon becomes expressionless again. He's been hiding it all in, not wanting to show his pathetic weak side to a person like Miyagi. He knows very well now that Miyagi will eventually trample over his feelings, ignoring him to death. He wouldn't be surprised if he was actually dying and Miyagi would turn away, unwilling to acknowledge it.

In his heart, Shinobu's lost the tiniest trust that he still had held for Miyagi. He doesn't even know how that little trust got there, but he doesn't want anything to do with Miyagi ever again.

"My... sister. She volunteered as soon as she heard Professor Nowaki is going to be there," he finally answers as he looks away from the raven.

Miyagi, at this time, was oblivious to Shinobu and his change of expressions. He did feel his stomach lurch a bit in anticipation for Shinobu's shock at him dating Lilah, but he's glad that the blonde is following their promise.

"Oh, yeah, he's judging the contest. Wow, your sister really knows how to pick 'em! Does she know he's gay?" Miki pops his head up as he's too immersed in the conversation than the fry pan seeking journey.

"Nope - but she'll find out tomorrow," the blonde gives an evil smile.

Miyagi shivers. _Cripes, is everyone gay these days?!_ "I-I'll look for the fry pan, Miki." He says, wanting everything to end already since they've made the pancake mix.

It's not as hard as he thought.

* * *

"Fuck, not again!" Miyagi complains as his flipped pancake flips to the ground.

Miki and Shinobu 'tsk, tsk' him and the raven's frown deepens.

"I'm sorry... Flipping these is hard," he grumbles lowly.

"Che, that's because you're trying to show off! Just flip them slowly, old man!" Shinobu hisses at him, annoyed.

"If you're so confident, why don't you do it!" Miyagi hurriedly hands him the non-stick spatula.

Taking the cooking utensil, the blonde steps in front of the frying pan and pours the pancake mixture on it. He waits a while before he sneaks in his spatula underneath the gooey looking pancake and slowly flips the flat pancake. Everyone hears a sizzle as the other side begins to cook now.

"See, that's a flip," Shinobu points at his awesome pancake.

Miki high-fives him. "Miyagi-san, try to do that - remember to do it slowly!"

Miyagi snatches the spatula rudely from the blonde's hands and flips the same pancake, following the blonde's movements and the blueberry pancake looks cooked.

"Nice! Miyagi-san, now you can make breakfast for me and mum!" Miki smiles. He's obviously getting tired of making breakfast, but won't admit it.

Shinobu scowls, but tries to fix his horribly jealous face. "Hope he doesn't burn them - oi, take it off the heat now!"

Miyagi gasps and quickly turns off the flame. He takes the pancake out and flips it once more. The other side, the side that stuck longer on the pan, is dark brown.

"Good luck for tomorrow's contest, Miki," Shinobu smirks at them.

"Oi, don't forget to eat them, taste tester," Miyagi teases back.

The blonde scowls. "If Miki made the batter, then it's definitely delicious." Even though he says that, he takes a bite of the pancake his friend flipped.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please review! :D **


	9. Contest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (but I own Miki and Lilah)**

**Author's note: "Ne" is like an indicator that starts a question in Japanese (I love using it) and "sensei" means Teacher in Japanese - "-san" is just a proper ending like "Mr." in Japanese. Sorry for the delay, I've been very busy and I'm recently getting a full-time job! :D**

**Enjoy! **

Miyagi raises a brow as he sees his secretary enter M University hand in hand with a tall man. Of course, Kamijou instantly let go of the man's persistent hand, but everyone saw it so it was pointless. They've just passed into the campus grounds and they're all headed for the same building with the cooking equipment and stoves.

"K-Kamijou...?" The raven calls him.

Dread spreads on Hiroki's face as he slowly turns around. "Shit..."

"No, not shit - it's me, Miyagi," the old raven smiles at him, joking.

"What're you doing here?!" The brunette yells, venting his anger on the wrong person. His hands are still fighting with the dark-haired man's who is standing very close to him.

"I'm here for my girlfriend's son. I'm his partner for the cooking contest," Miyagi explains smoothly and then eyes his subordinate. "You?"

"Oh, he's here for me, sir," the tall man interrupts, his deep voice surprising the raven. His smile radiates creepily as he stretches forth a welcoming hand. "I'm Nowaki Kusama, Hiro-san's bo-hmm..!"

Hiroki covers the man's mouth and laughs nervously. "Hahahahaa, let's just go inside, shall we? Hahaaha..."

_Nowaki, hmm_, Miyagi thinks back to last night. The raven shrugs, not caring enough to piece things together - he needs to remember the ingredients and the recipe for today. They walk into the building and are properly navigated to the selected room by helpful students. As Miyagi examines the room carefully, he fails to notice his red thread.

Miyagi sighs. "Why'd it have to be cooking? I can do anything except this.."

"I doubt that," a voice comes, startling him.

His eyes dart at the blonde boy. He could argue back, but he isn't up for it. Miyagi looks back at the stoves, pans, and various utensils placed on the counters. There were total 12 stoves, also meaning 12 ovens and 12 groups. This made Miyagi's nerves calm down. If there were only 12 groups, he can confidently say he won't be last place.

"Ah, Miki's here," Shinobu says as he walks away.

Curiously, Miyagi looks down at the red thread moving slowly, getting further away from him. He follows the thread all the way to where the blonde is now standing, with a giant smile on his face. The raven gawks as he sees the blonde lean in and hug Nowaki! _Th-that gay professor! W-why is he hugging him?!_

His dark eyes focus as he sees the happy blonde squeeze his professor with the hug and shyly move away as they begin to talk about something. Everything is so bright and lovely on the their side of the room that Miyagi is irritated as he's left in the dark. He finds it weird that Miki never hugged his professor but Shinobu did. _Odd_, he thinks as he walks closer out of curiosity and dislikes what he hears.

"Eh? I don't like licking!" Shinobu blushes as he playfully grabs onto Nowaki.

_Oi, Kamijou, where are you?! Take your fucking boyfriend away from the blondie!_ Miyagi curses in his mind as he sees the tall dark-haired man lean closer to the blonde's ear and whisper something to which the blonde blushes to once more. The raven is about to go berserk when Miki's smiling face pops up in front of him.

"Are you ready, Miyagi-san?" Miki asks cheerfully.

"Ah, er, kind of... How do I make the batter again?" Miyagi scratches his chin to feel soft stubble poking his fingers. He was in such a hurry to get here on time that he forgot to shave.

Miki sighs, dragging Miyagi to a counter. Clearly it was their station, the raven notices as other pairs begin to form too.

"Hey, when is your mom coming?" Miyagi asks at last after Miki told him the recipe again.

The honey haired boy shrugs. "She never said she'd be coming. I think she only used you as a substitute... since she would've been my partner otherwise..."

Miyagi groans, pissed off. "You're kidding me, right? Are you saying she doesn't want to date me?"

Miki nods slowly as he sees the old man comprehend exactly what has just happened to him and how he's been totally used.

"I-In my defense, I wanted to tell you all along... but she told me that she has a really big business deal today... Ne, at least I told you now, right?" Miki tries to clean up the mess he's just made even though he's adding fuel to the fire.

"She used me for a business deal...?" Miyagi echoes darkly, glaring at the pan in front of him.

"Well, um, maybe she does like you. I don't know, really... Miyagi-san, are you still going to cook with me?" Miki looks with big, pleading eyes.

Looking at the blue pools of sadness, the raven sighs. "Of course. I'm going to make the best blueberry pancakes." His eyes begin to burn with passion.

"Thanks," the boy hugs him abruptly.

"Eh..?" Miyagi feels awkward being held like this. He felt like a freaking father. "N-no problem, kid - now let go."

Miki backs off and smiles. "Seriously, though, thanks for doing this... My mom's always busy... She never comes to events like this."

_What is with kids and ranting about their life to every person they meet?!_

"Uh-huh... So... Tell me, Miki, why's the blondie so close to that gay professor?" He asks, dark eyes darting at Nowaki with a fluttering Shinobu floating around him, as if he's a revolving moon.

"Hah?" The boy is confused at first at this sudden turn. "Er, you mean Shinobu, right?"

The tall man nods. He's trying to keep his nonchalant air, but it's slowly deflating as he sees Shinobu place his hand on Nowaki's shoulder as if it belongs there. Kamijou doesn't seem to mind anything, driving Miyagi bonkers!

"Hmm... One thing for sure, he doesn't hate him," Miki giggles lightly.

A dark brow rises in irritation as Shinobu smiles a huge smile. _That fucking brat never smiled for me_, Miyagi grumbles as he only gets a poor side view of a bright smile.

"So... Ne, Miyagi-san... What do you like about my mom?" The boy asks with curious blue eyes.

"... Lots of things," he lies, not really paying attention as he sees the moon orbiting Nowaki.

"EH?! R-really!? You clearly don't know her well! S-she uses a spoon to scratch her back, she doesn't do the laundry, she throws her clothes everywhere except in the hamper, and she doesn't know how to use a vacuum!" Miki exclaims loudly.

"Vacuum? I don't know how to use one either," Miyagi smiles. He only heard the last part, anyway, he's that focused on Shinobu.

"SERIOUSLY!? Che, useless adults," the boy crosses his arms.

They continue to chatter until the contest starts. Miyagi's eyes slowly look away from Nowaki and his moon.

* * *

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, let's get ready to watch these wonderful chefs in action," Nowaki announces with a gentle smile. "On your marks, students. Ready... Get set... Please pick up your utensils!"

Miyagi stares at his spatula in hand awkwardly. He hears and sees the various students and their adult partners pick up ingredients and whatnot as they rush to create their breakfast meal. This season's competition is for breakfast, they've already had their dinner entree contest last semester. The raven hears clacking noises already as the competitors pick up their bowls, whisks, spices, and knifes - movement was everywhere except where Miyagi stood. He was numbed by shock until a warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Ne, you can do it, Miyagi-san!" Miki encourages.

It takes Miyagi a few seconds before he snaps out of his statue reverie and puts his spatula away. He begins breaking the eggs his partner kindly gathered from the giant refrigerators. Some of the shell gets into his white bowl and Miyagi stares at it in horror.

"Fuck, I'm sorry...," the raven frowns miserably. He's ruined it already.

"Ah, don't worry - we can take it out with a spoon," the boy says as he drags it out with a spoon, safely removing the shell.

Miyagi looks at Miki as if he's a genius. As he does so, he sees Shinobu and Risako next to their cooking station. Risako has flour on her apron, but her face is full of energy that says she's ready to win. Shinobu's face however... is looking elsewhere. Miyagi follows his gaze and sees Kamijou blush as Nowaki attempts to grab his hands again.

"Miyagi-san...?" Miki alerts him.

The raven shakes his thoughts away and tries to focus in cooking again. He clearly shouldn't be a chef...

Somehow, Miyagi finally reaches the flipping stage and makes three passable pancakes.

"2 more, Miyagi-san! Just 2 more!" The boy next to him is jumping in excitement - after Miyagi's done, it's Miki's turn to make five pancakes.

Grinning widely, the raven makes the mistake of looking at Shinobu again. The gaze should've lasted a few seconds, but as the blonde smiles once more, Miyagi freezes. A soft breeze hits his face and then lashes at him wildly; a hit and run breeze causing his heart to thump.

"MI-Miyagi!" Miki's voice goes from loud to a quiet whisper, embarrassed that the judges are looking at them now because of him.

There's smoke coming from Miyagi's stove.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Miki!" Miyagi apologizes, a grave expression of remorse on his face.

Miki shrugs as if it's not worth talking about. "It's okay... I knew I wasn't going to win anything anyway."

"But you're a great chef, kid - without you, I wouldn't even know the difference between a baking soda and baking powder!" The raven point out, wanting to make Miki feel better.

They got 11th place... the only thing that keeps Miki from exploding is that there were 12 groups.

"You still don't... You added baking powder in today's pancakes... You were supposed to use baking soda...," Miki pouts sadly.

_Crap, I knew there was something wrong with the flat mix!_ The raven sees as some random kid wins first place and everyone else just claps for them. His eyes instantly scan of Shinobu again, but to no avail. Quickly, he looks for Nowaki and fuck, there he is! The little brat is hanging around him like an obsessed groupie.

"Oi, is Shinobu g-gay...?" Miyagi asks, curious as hell.

The short boy wrinkles his nose. "Hmm? Miyagi-san, why are you asking about Shinobu?"

"Why can't I ask about him?" He counters childishly.

"He's... not straight... Don't tell his parents, please," Miki begs suddenly, feeling empathetic towards his buddy.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't... So, he likes men, huh?" Miyagi takes his apron off slowly and heads off towards Nowaki, aka the planet's direction.

The raven doesn't waste time as he grabs the blonde forcefully by his arm and drags him out of the room (in fact, out from the building). Obviously during this 'drag', the blonde doesn't spare him his beautiful and loud yells.

"LET GO, weirdo! Oi, he's a kidnapper, someone help me!" Shinobu lies as he yells deeply from his throat.

However, he's yelled the 'kidnapper' part a bit too late. They're already outside with cold winds breezing along the empty campus ground. Not a person in sight, the blonde's yells do him nothing.

"FUCK YOU, MIYAGI - JUST LET ME GO! W-we've promised! D-d-don't you d-dare break it again!" The blonde screams.

"Why can't I break it, huh? I only gave up because you're not interested... and now I find out you're GAY!" Miyagi barks back at him, pissed off.

Grey eyes look at him as if he's seen a ghost. "W-what'd you mean... 'not interested'..? I-I...," he trails off slowly, blushing red.

Miyagi gazes at him sharply. _Why's he turning red? Is he embarrassed that I know he's gay..?_

Clearing his throat, Miyagi restarts, this time kinder. "Ah, erm, let's talk about this quietly, shall we? Should we sit somewhere...?"

Those same grey eyes now glare at him. "... Fine. Follow me."

The tall man's face lights up as he eagerly follows the blonde towards a bench outside. They sit down with a wide gap between them. Miyagi turns his body to face Shinobu who is looking away.

"Shinobu...," he calls calmly, surprising the boy. "Are you interested in me...?"

The blunt question makes Shinobu jump. He's speechless for a moment, too shocked.

"... Are you...?" Miyagi asks again patiently.

"... No, I'm not," the blonde looks at him straight in the eyes.

Miyagi feels a slap on his overly confident face._ Of course he's not interested in me - he's been glued to that fucking professor all day!_

Starting to get annoyed again, the man sighs. "Are you interested in that professor? What's his name.. Er, Nowaki something."

"Kusama... Nowaki Kusama... And no, I don't like him like that," Shinobu says in a low voice.

"HA! _You_ don't like him?! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! You do realize you follow him around like some love-struck puppy?" Miyagi comments rudely, irritated at the blatant lie Shinobu told.

A scowl shows on Shinobu's face. "What's your problem, Miyagi? I'm finally talking to you nicely and you make fun of me? It's none of your business what Professor Nowaki and I talk about!" He gets up and begins walking away.

"Oi, come back here!" Miyagi calls at him uselessly because the blonde's long gone. _Damn, those skinny legs are fast_, he glares at the grass.

* * *

Getting in his black Mercedes, Miyagi quickly calls Lilah to get answers. Luckily, she picks up immediately.

"Hey-," she's cut off within seconds.

"Were you ever going to tell me that I'm being used?" He asks in his bluetooth when he starts driving away from college.

"U-used? Wh-what do you mean, Miyagi?" Lilah feigns ignorance.

"You're never going to go out with me, are you? I don't get a second chance, right?" Miyagi grits his teeth as he misses his turn. He's so frustrated now that he doesn't notice how fast or where he's driving.

"A-about that, I actually -," once more interrupted.

"No, don't lie to me - I hate liars the most. Never call me again, bye," he hangs up and throws his earpiece out the window. Miyagi hits 100 mph, anger rising. First Lilah and now Shinobu...

His work-mode poker face covers his angry expression. Even with these uninterested candidates, the first person to ever betray him was, nonetheless, his sensei... He should be used to this sickening feeling when he finds out he's being used... This non-stop pain in his heart that keeps reminding him that he's only human. His eyes glance at the red thread in annoyance. Why is this thread lying to him?

"Che, there's no such thing as fate...," he grimaces darkly. Like everyone else, the red thread's a lie.

A big, fat red lie.

* * *

At work, Miyagi and Kamijou return to their boring schedule and never mention what happened just recently. Miyagi's eyes remain on his red thread and he moves away each time the thread glows. He doesn't want a 'fated meeting' again. He's sick and tired of those. His heart can't deal with more trouble. It's bad enough a handsome, rich, and intelligent guy like him is rejected by the ones he likes. Now fate has to rub it in that even his fated person hates him.

"Miyagi... DON'T RIP THE CONTRACT!" The demon Kamijou yells at him when Miyagi's fingers unconsciously crumble the papers.

"Ah... I didn't even notice. Sorry about that," Miyagi shakes his head. Thoughts of the blonde don't go away...

That night, when he goes home, he especially goes into the CCTV room and sits there, playing the video from the start. He watches with anticipation. He sees himself grab and hug the blonde as if they've been lovers forever. He can't believe how... willing the blonde seems in the video. He doesn't even leave Miyagi alone when he pukes... So odd. When their lips connect, a lightning fast thrill makes him shiver and another shiver goes somewhere lower... He pauses the video to the image of him groping Shinobu. Aroused now, his hands go down to his erection.

"Shit shit shit... I hate fate...," he mutters as his unzips.

At the end of his 'thrilling' experience of watching his own little porn video, he sits in awe this time as he watches Shinobu walk into the living room, leaving the camera. This is where the video just stares dully at the door and Miyagi hears nothing, no moans or loud gasps.

The raven looks around for the remote, but his eyes wonder back to the screen as he suddenly notices a mirror.

A mirror next to his front door - the same mirror he looks at every day before he leaves for work.

Miyagi curious walks closer as he finally sees what's actually happening in the living room... and then he gets more aroused.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**Omake:**

**Shinobu: O_O Why am I so wishy-washy?! **

**Me: Because I want you to be like that... and I'm the author :)**

**Shinobu: -_- I hate you. **

**Me: But you do like an aroused Miyagi... no? *smiles like a pervert***

**Shinobu: *blushes red* W-WW-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, OLD HAG?!**

**Me: Awwww, you're blushing! You wish I made that scene detailed, don't you? *raises an eyebrow***

**Shinobu: ... *his eyes turn red* **


	10. Another chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! **

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay - just got my first full-time job, so I'll be supppper busy. I'll be ending this soon, anyway - or try to. (3k words)**

**Enjoy! **

Miyagi taps his pen as he reads over another boring contract. He's not holding it this time, scared he'll rip it into tiny little pieces and scatter it out his window. He can just imagine it - all those pieces flying into the open air and landing on taxis and cars. Miyagi's office is on the top floor of his company, so of course it excites him to see all the papers flying, but his sane side is keeping him in control. Wonder how long that side will last... Not like anything makes sense anymore.

It's been five days since the cooking contest and every time the red thread glows, Miyagi makes a run for it. He'd be in an important meeting, even, and then he'd see the thread blinking relentlessly yet he still managed to get up smoothly and walk away. It's almost scary how many times the red thread glows in a day - he's been running around so much he's lost a few pounds! Throughout all of this avoiding, he's only learned that if you dare to avoid fate, it will hover around you and glare at you. Despite that he's not going to take the risk of seeing that blondie anymore...

He sighs as he finishes reading the contract and gives his signature. Hiroki gives a simple nod as he takes the files and leaves his boss alone.

With time to contemplate over things, the old man definitely avoids thinking about the blonde or is fooling himself that he can do so. The footage he finally peeked at several nights ago showed him that his weird feelings weren't unrequited.

Miyagi gets up, wanting to take a smoke break. During the time he's been stressed out about the blonde, he's started to smoke cigarettes, the one smoking habit he quit long ago is now resurfacing.

A Marlboro poison stick in his mouth, he lights it up in the company smoking room. Only four people were there, but all eyes were on him, scrutinizing their boss. They're still not used to seeing Miyagi smoke here.

Smoking freely in the room without giving a fuck about the stares, he seems to relax at last.

The raven gives a glance over at the staring employees and behind all them, he spots someone he'd never imagine would come here again.

"Fuck!" He hisses as he kills is cigarette bud and exits the glassy smoking room.

Miyagi practically runs towards the blonde and forcefully grabs his arm. "What're you doing here?!"

The blonde turns around with super slanted eyes and a skinny nose. "Excuse me?"

Exhaling sharply, the old raven lets go. "O-Oh, er, I'm v-very sorry. Please excuse me." Miyagi awkwardly paces away. He's never going down to smoke ever again. Not after this incident.

* * *

"Miyagi, just what did you do to make every employee scared of you?! I'm the scary one!" Kamijou exclaims, trying not to laugh.

The raven pouts. Not like he wanted to scare them... He was slightly scared himself, just at the the thought of seeing him...

"... They've always been scared of me," Miyagi lies blindly, too tired to actually banter with his friend right now.

"HAHAAHAHAHA, W-when did that happen? Anyway, don't scare them too much or they'll start to rebel in their own ways," Hiroki chides him lightly and then sees the raven sigh. "Oi, I'm sorry, did I bore you?!"

"Oh!" Miyagi looks up abruptly. "No, just... Remember I told you about my mistake...? With Takatsuki's son?"

Kamijou nods slowly, ready to hear the rest.

"Well... I'm... fated to him," the raven quickly mutters, looking away.

"Hmm? You're what?" His friend questions him, confused.

"I'm fated with him... Red thread and all," Miyagi says again. He'd rather not say how literal that red thread is.

"...," Kamijou doesn't reply immediately. His face reveals no emotion whatsoever, so when he suddenly yells at Miyagi, he's taken back.

"F-FATED?! R-red thread as in... that thing that connects two soul mates? Are you out of your mind, Miyagi!? That's ridiculous! With a guy...?! Not that that should matter... B-BUT! F-f-fate!?" He explodes.

"Yeah, fate... Okay, explain this: I always meet him so many times it shouldn't be called a coincidence!" The raven tells him, getting up from his desk.

"IT'S CALLED STALKING! Oi, don't tell me, he's stalking you? Is that why he came here?" Hiroki attempts to piece things together.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! He thinks I'm stalking him! He hates my guts!" Miyagi exclaims, angry. Just the thought of that blonde stalking him... isn't so bad. _Fuck, my brain's messed up now_, he thinks to himself.

"Or maybe the stalker wants you to think that...," Hiroki mutters then shakes his head. "Anyway, Miyagi, enough of your jokes - tell me what the real problem is." The brunette gives him a stern and steely gaze that means business.

Miyagi frowns. He's already let the cat of the bag, but he doesn't want to describe his mixed emotions and his weird red thread story.

"I... think I ...," he murmurs softly.

"You what?" Kamijou retorts, wanting a direct answer.

"... I.. I-I might... like him," he whispers so quietly that even this time Kamijou fails to hear it.

"Oi, say it clearly!"

"I LIKE HIM!" The raven declares in a loud voice.

Kamijou merely raises a brow and then slowly sighs. "Is that it...? You're troubled because you like him?" He stares at Miyagi like he's some sort of teenager and Kamijou's his high school counselor. "If you l-like him, then just tell him... He's definitely gay," Hiroki seethes as he remembers the blonde following his Nowaki like some pup.

"I know that... but he likes your boyfriend," Miyagi grumbles, plopping down on his black chair.

A death glare is aimed at the raven instantly as he said those last few words. "... He told me the blondie even confessed."

For a straight minute, Miyagi's heart felt like it stopped. He'd been hoping what he saw on the video meant something. If all else failed, he hoped the video was his last chance... for something... All brain functions stopped in that one minute and he couldn't think a single thought - not even the word 'hurt', 'pain', or 'loss' were in his mind.

Just emptiness.

Loneliness.

And darkness.

He doesn't hear his subordinate blab about how Nowaki rejected Shinobu and all that shit. No, his ears felt red and he felt a sickening yet stinging feeling on his eyes. _Crap, no - not in front of Kamijou - anyone but him_, he thinks at the last second before the first tear fell.

Staring into Kamijou's brown eyes awkwardly, the man sees his tear just as it dives down his pale and somewhat wrinkled cheek.

Disregarding his boss's weakness, Kamijou's mouth snaps shut and he leaves after giving a short bow while mouthing the words 'sorry'.

Miyagi was sorry too... Sorry that he was this weak of an old man that he'd cry over an unrequited love. Sorry that his heart felt hope seeing this red thread. Sorry that he thought maybe, just maybe, the blonde would like him back. Despite all the hope constantly growing in his heart, he's sorry that he can't kill it nor can he quench it.

Hands on his miserable face, he tries to even his breaths and collect his thoughts. It takes him a while, of course, he's only human, but once he does, his eyes turn dull and his expression neutral.

Back to square one.

* * *

Square one is in front of Shinobu's house.

"God I'm desperate...," Miyagi chides himself. He drove here in a hurry after work. Along the way, he definitely went over the speed limit at least ten times on different streets.

His fingers are already at the doorbell when the door opens, scaring the crap out of the unprepared Miyagi.

Thankfully, it's only Risako.

"Ah, sorry...," they both apologize to each other and after the awkwardness is over, Risako asks him why he's here.

"Uh, well, I'm looking for Shinobu... Is he home?" He asks, his heart beating again in vain.

"I think.. Let me ask him," the woman smiles as she enters the house. Yelling at the top of her lungs, she shouts, "SHINOBUUU, ARE YOU HOME?!"

"YES, WHY!?" A shrilly yet clearly a boy's voice echoes in the house.

"There, he's home," Risako simply smiles and leaves Miyagi there.

With the door open like this, the raven can only head inside. Not that it's new being in this house, but he's feeling nervous as hell. He doesn't have a clue where the blonde is, so he roams the living room first and then the kitchen, slowly taking in the view and the family photos on the side. Miyagi stops here and there just to admire the cute little brat in the photos. He can't deny it now - he's way too interested and if he lies to himself, he's no better than everybody who does the same to him.

He likes the damn brat and he'll tell him!

When he walks back to the staircase, he sees the blonde descending the stairs like an angel... and slowly that beautiful face scowls and a devilish roar is heard.

"OOIIII! W-WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!? S-S-STALKER!" Shinobu immediately accuses and get his cell out to report.

"Crap - Oi, wait - Risako let me in," Miyagi corrects, looking up at the boy.

Since the door was visibly opened naturally and without the lock broken into, the blonde sighed in relief momentarily before they glared down at Miyagi.

"Tell me, why are you here?"

"Hi, I'm good too, thanks for asking," the raven grumbles to himself as he walks towards the bottom of the staircase. "I want to tell you something important... but before that, I want to ask you one question."

Miyagi waits for a 'go ahead' gesture but all he gets is a flat stare which is not helping his confidence at all. Keeping his demeanor, he continues.

"Last time... when you were at my house... w-why did you kiss me?" His dark eyes attempt to pierce Shinobu's expressionless face.

Silence. No change in expression whatsoever. Not a good sign...

"What, are my lips poisonous now? Are you scared I transmitted a scary disease or something? Sorry to inform you but that can only happen during sex," the blonde hisses at him, each word spitting cold venom at the raven.

"Yes! You did transmit a disease and I'm here to tell you that it's incurable," Miyagi says so gravely that finally the blonde's eyes light up, concern filling those little pupils of his.

"W-what?! D-don't lie! T-th-that's i-impossible..!" Shinobu scowls as he feels his own protective walls tear down as the raven climbs the stairs.

Within a few seconds, Miyagi is just a couple of inches away from Shinobu. Their eyes are having a battle of their own and Miyagi seems to be winning.

"Well, that's the important thing I wanted to tell you... The incurable disease you gave me was -,"

"Mr. Miyagi? You're here?" A voice comes behind Shinobu. A tall and lean man comes into view and to Miyagi's displeasure, Nowaki enters the picture.

To Miyagi's embarrassment, he's not good with things like this. Challenges, encounters, or rivals. His ears begin to throb as his whole body is sending him red alert signals to run for it. He swallows his spit and pastes a fake smile on.

"Ah, Nokaki, was it?" Miyagi purposely asks.

"No, it's Nowaki. Close, though," the kind man smiles and Miyagi awkwardly goes down a few steps as he sees the man head downstairs.

_Just what the heck were they doing upstairs?! Kamijou! Put a leash on your fucking boyfriend!_

"Um, may I ask why you're here?" Nowaki eyes the raven, giving him a 'once-over' as if analyzing the man all over again.

"Er, I-," he's cut off.

"He's here to tell me something. I'll deal with him. Professor, can you wait for me in the living room?" Shinobu asks, smiling ever so sweetly towards him.

Miyagi can only stare at them, envy boiling under his skin.

Nowaki nods, leaving them there. The blonde walks outside the main door and the raven reluctantly follows.

"What d-disease do I have?" Shinobu hisses quietly, scowling at Miyagi.

With a broken heart and crushed confidence, the old man can merely give a shameful and pitiful smile.

"No, you don't have it... I do. I have it so bad that it hurts... I.. I love you," Miyagi confesses the words he hasn't said in years - saying 'love' for the second time in his life.

"Eh...?" The blonde's jaw drops, surprised.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about me, I'll keep my promise... I see how it is now... You like him, don't you? It's always been like that, huh?" The last part he mainly mutters to himself, despair running in his veins like it belongs there. His sad eyes shift from Shinobu to his car as he starts to leave.

He leaves without looking back and hopes to never bump into fate again.

* * *

It's cut off. The red thread is loose. Miyagi didn't go the work that day. He's been crying silently as he pulls the imaginary string with is finally disconnected - belonging to no one in this whole entire world... and leading him to no one.

"This is what I wanted... huh?" He whispers as he lies down on his white sofa.

Only a single day has passed and he's already deep in sadness. With a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in another, the man drowns into his sorrow. Lazily, he gazes at the dark liquid in his bottle - sploshing as he stirs it in a circular motion. Miyagi has just tasted a few gulps - he'll be dead drunk in a few minutes, he knows... but not like he can stop it?

When the doorbell rings, the raven sighs. "Dammit, Kamijou, why can't you let me be!?" He grumbles, heading towards the door.

The bell gradually rings so frantically that Miyagi tries to hurry, the drink splashing in the bottle and his cigarette almost ending.

"Oi, don't even think about lecturing me, Devil Kami-," Miyagi glares at the figure before him. _Man, are my eyes this desperate to see him or is the alcohol making me blind?_

Probably both because Miyagi cannot believe that the blonde is standing in front of him.

So in his unbelievable bubble, he moves his hand to the soft blonde hair.

"Oi... W-why're you patting my head?!" Shinobu's distinct yell echoes in the apartment hallway.

Miyagi gulps as he realizes the realness of the blonde. He retracts his hand away as if it's been torched. "Ah, sorry..."

They remain there for a couple of uncomfortable seconds before Shinobu's last straw gets cut and for no reason.

"Won't you ask me to come in!?" He scowls at the man when he makes way for himself, entering the apartment easily.

The drunk man hits the wall from the slightest push by the weakling and grunts.

"Miyagi! Are you okay?!" Shinobu calls out as he sees the man slide to the ground.

"... Why are you here?" The raven asks, keeping his head down.

"... Why can't I be here?"

"Oi, cut it out - that's my line... Seriously, why bother...?" Miyagi frowns.

"I think you've misunderstood something... and I only want to clear it. You saw Professor Nowaki with me yesterday...," the blonde sees the old raven wince at the remembrance. "We... didn't do anything. He has a boyfriend... Your assistant -"

"Secretary."

"Whatever... Anyway, I'm not going out with him or anyone else... I just wanted to tell you that," Shinobu scowls once more, slightly fiercer than before.

"Why would you want to tell me that?" _To make me feel like shit? Thanks, sir Shit-a-lot. _

Shinobu blushes. "No reason necessary... You confessed, so I felt guilty... I mean, I don't like you!"

The raven gives him a dull look. "Che, then don't come here again if you don't like me."

Crossing his arms, the blonde scowls again. "... Now I'm definitely staying! Oi, old man, you technically owe me for taking you home that day!" He enters the living room with his shoes on and sits onto the same white sofa Miyagi sat on this morning.

Seeing the blonde in a familiar setting, Miyagi's heart felt more pain. As the raven looks down, his eyes catch a glow - a red glow. The thread that was just recently loose and free is fixed again, leading him straight to the blonde. Surprised, he raises a nervous brow.

_How...?_ He was rendered speechless. Hope grew so fast that he couldn't stop any of it: the faint heart beat that slowly gets faster, the sweat forming on his forehead and hands, and his stomach lunging towards the ground.

"Oi, Shinobu...," the raven calls him lightly, not sure what to say or do. He certainly can't contain his excitement.

When the grey eyes look up innocently at him, something snaps inside Miyagi's brain and before he knows it he's kissing the blonde as he pushes him against the sofa.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D **

**Omake:**

**Miyagi: You made me cry again? Why are you making me so... weak?**

**Me: :3 Because even the manliest guys get hurt - I'm showing your pain. **

**Miyagi: Brutally exposing, more-like... -_-**

**Shinobu: I... don't mind, I like seeing you from this angle. At least I'm not the only guy crying. **

**Miyagi: Really? You like seeing me cry? Ah, very sadistic of you, Shinobu-chin~**

**Shinobu: OI! *blushes red* D-don't label me in your fucking weird categories! *smacks Miyagi***

**Miyagi: Oh, domestic violence - is this where it starts? *grins mischievously*  
**

**Shinobu: OOOIIIIIII! **


	11. Hate me if you like

**Author: Sorry, haven't been posting for this fanfic - will post as soon as I finish my other fanfic. I obviously can't balance two fanfics anymore (or even THINK of three! O_O) so I'll go slower than usual... **

**MAIN REASON: I'm lazy. **

**Thanks for reading my fanfic, though - and please wait for an update and don't give up on Miyagi! (or not yet anyway, I won't make him make another mistake XD) **


End file.
